


"Red Dot" alternet ending/contiuation

by fennixthefox (MiraculousLaxianna)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags to be added/changed, Work In Progress, bad at chaper names, characters from multiple fandoms are in here, first "not for a friend" fanfic, first posted fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLaxianna/pseuds/fennixthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a MariChat fic. PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS. It may or may not (depending on what the comments say) evolve into the other sides of the love square. So, now to sum-up the chapter... P.S. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at writing summaries. P.S.S. I HATE cliff hangers so I try to not end the chapters in cliff hangers though that might not be possible for every chapter.</p><p>SUMMARY:</p><p>Adrien is depressed because he hasn't seen Ladybug for about two, two and a half, weeks. Plagg gets fed-up with Adrien being depressed and practically drags him (as Chat Noir) to go see Marinette. Plagg takes control of the suit and shoves thoughts of Adrien liking Marinette to the front of Adrien's head and happens to help things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Red Dot", a comic created by Spatziline. I recommend going to tumbler and searching for her (my computer is being dumb and won't let me link it. sorry) or going on YouTube and looking up "red dot comic" and you should be able to find it that way as well. Now that that's out of the way, I must clarify that I don't own the characters. I'm also not very good with puns, but I did scatter a few through out the chapter (most are in Chat's dialog, but at least one isn't). 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Adrien Agreste had finished his homework hours ago( by hours I mean in the car on the ride back to his house) and was currently sitting on his bed, staring at his Ladybug poster.

“I'd wish for an akuma but it isn't right to wish for someone to feel bad about themselves and become an akuma.” 

The young blonde flopped back on his bed and sighed. 

Plagg, who'd had enough of the boy's downcast mood (that had started about a week ago, only lessening at school, when he hadn't seen Ladybug for a week or so, fearing that a different akuma appeared in France and she went to go fight it alone and got hurt or worse), and floated from his stack of Camembert to sit on the pillow beside his chosen’s head and called, 

“Earth to Lover Boy, Earth to Lover Boy!” Looking pleased when Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want Plagg?” Adrien stood up and looked at the little kawami on his pillow. 

“Lost in lala land are we?” Plagg teased, “It's your day to go patrolling. Rather than sitting ‘round here acting depressed all day, get an early start on it. For the sole reason that I'm fed up with your mumbling ‘bout Ladybug!” ‘Hope to all of the Gods in the galaxy and every other one out there that Mari can help with this!’ Plagg thought as he remembered Adrien mumbling ‘Marinette’ a few times. 

“Hmmm… That's not a bad idea. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette’s house. 

Adrien’s P. O. V. (we will hear Plagg's thoughts too):  
He hadn't the slightest idea as to how he landed on the rooftop next to Marinette’s while patrolling. He sat perched in the shadow of the chimney on the building, in a place where anyone who was out on the street or a balcony couldn't see him, but he could see them. He watched as Marinette came out onto her balcony wearing a thin white t shirt and some short pink pajama shorts holding her phone in one hand and a steaming mug in the other. Roughly ten minutes later, Marinette finished her glass of (what Chat thought to be) hot cocoa and went back inside. Chat tried to stand up but his body wouldn't comply. He gave up and sat there for another five or so minutes until he stood up and jumped onto Marinette's roof, his body moving on its own as his claws rasped across the hatch that lead into Marinette's room. He heard footsteps inside and smelled the faint aroma of cookies and strawberries, so he called out softly 

“Purr~incess, that you?”

As if in reply, the hatch popped open and a hand waved him in. He slipped into the room, once he saw that Marinette had sat down again, he glided down the stairs and sat to Marinette's right. Peering over her shoulder to see what she was doing. 

“Ah, homework. The bane of teenagers existence.” Chat joked winking at Marinette, who smiled as she rolled her eyes. 

Chat’s smile faltered for a second. ‘Oh no! SHIT! WHY? Why'd you do that?!? I brought him here to forget about Ladybug! Granted, in hindsight, bring him to Ladybug to forget about Ladybug probably wasn't the best idea. But she's the only one who he's gotten to know as Chat Noir, or at least after 6 visits he should.’ Plagg, for lack of a better term, monologues internally as Adrien leaned closer to Marinette and offered to help with her homework. 

“Thanks Chat, but I think I'm good.” Marinette declined politely. 

“Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm not smart!” Chat mocked being offended. “You wound me princess.” 

“I'm so sorry kitty. I-I didn't mean to offend you.” Marinette mocked a concerned, apologetic, shy and uncertain voice.

Chat flinched at Marinette's voice then, seeing her cast a sideways glance at him then look sadly back at her book, he moved closer and put his arm around Marinette's shoulder. “Princess?” When Marinette didn't look at him, he placed his right hand on her cheek gently turning her face toward him. “Hey, Princess,” Marinette pointedly looked at the floor, “please look at me.” finally giving in to Chat, Marinette look him in the eye. Laughter was sparkling in her eyes and Chat felt slightly manipulated. ‘Oh. So that's how you want it. Well two can play that game!’ Chat thought as he leaned closer to Marinette and Marinette leaned away from Chat.

“C-C-Chat? W-What are y-you d-doing?” Panic filled her voice as Chat thought about backing off right then and there but instead continued to inch closer to a trapped and slightly panicked Marinette. 

“Oh Princess.” He said, his voice surprisingly steady and soft. “You needn't worry. I'll never hurt you.” He continued to get closer to Marinette.

“L-Look k-kitty!” She pointed a laser pointer at the ground and pressed the button. “L-look at the p-pretty red d-dot!” Marinette was beginning to turn bright red. 

Adrien smirked, feeling slightly proud that he, even as Chat, could turn her into a blushing mess. Though he was a little disappointed that she was still managing to say complete sentences. ‘What about Ladybug?’ He mentally screamed. ‘Back off now so you don't do something stupid!’ He tried so hard to stop and back up. 

“L-L-Look k-k-kitty.” Marinette stammered circling the laser light. 

“Oh no Princess. A little light won't distract me. I've got more self control than that. I'm hurt that you'd think that little of me.” Chat purred in his silky voice. It was true, he was hurt that she'd think that his attention span would be so short. He snapped out of his world of thoughts and back into reality by a click. Marinette had given up on trying to remove Chat with the laser light so she released the button and set the laser pointer down. A wave of relief washed over Chat, the laser light had been irritating him and he needed to get rid of it. Thankful for the laser lights disappearance so he could focus on trying to stop. They had bumped into the wall, and Marinette's blush got worse as Chat got closer to her face. 

Much to everyone's surprise, even Plagg (the reason that they were here in the first place) was surprised, as Adrien kissed Marinette. Marinette's blush started to track down her neck, and Adrien’s ears and cheeks were turning red. He left a trail of kisses down from her cheekbone to the edge of her collarbone then started moving up to kiss her lips again.

Marinette gasped when Chat kissed her lips the second time, her brain finally catching up with what was happening. Chat’s tongue used this time to slide into Marinette's mouth to deepen their first kiss. Marinette surprised herself by kissing Chat back. Their first, technical second, kiss was a French kiss. His first kiss, as far as he was concerned, and he thought her first kiss as well. 

“Marinette, MY Princess. I love you.” Chat murmured during their kiss, continuing the kiss afterwards.

“Oh Chaton. I love you too.” Marinette whispered as she wound her hands around his waist and up into his hair making chat purr then blush as he pulled away and take a step back, not wanting to but needing to because purring was one of the things that embarrassed him. 

Yeah. He knew that he was a cat themed superhero but he'd purred once before, as Adrien not Chat, and he'd been mortified of his father finding out about that because his father would probably make a clothing line based on cats and probably the the Parisian superhero Chat Noir. Plus he can't really refuse to model his father's designs, it's really the only time he- occasionally- would be able to see his father, and because of the need to keep his identity a secret, if his father made a line that involved cats, or rather one Chat in particular, he didn't know what he'd do.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
MARINETTE’S P. O. V.:

“Chat?” She asked worried, wondering why he pulled away after purring. Yes, she found it a tad strange that he purred, but she found herself lingering around plants that attracts ladybugs whenever she and Alya, or her parents walked by the flower shops or gardens, so she kinda expected Chat to do some of the same things a cat would do and she found it quite cute. 

Chat looked at her for the briefest of seconds, Marinette thought she saw fear flash in his eyes before he looked away. After some silence she asked again reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I-um-I-it's nothing” Chat stammered looking everywhere but at her.

‘Chat, you don't need to lie. I know something's up.’ Marinette thought and willed herself to say it but instead tried to comfort him without outing herself as Ladybug. “Chat. It's more than nothing.” Chat looked like he was about to protest so she quickly added “Don't question it, I just kinda know.” 

Hopping that she didn't say too much when Chat glanced at her confused. Chat sighed, “You're right. It… It's just that, I-I don't…” He trailed off. 

Marinette was concerned by this. Chat never seemed to be at a loss for words. “It's okay if you don't want to tell me.” 

“It's not that I don't want to tell you, Princess, I just can't seem to find a way to tell you without practically telling you who I am.” Chat clarified. 

‘OHHH. That makes so much sense.’ “If it's that personal, then don't need to tell me.” She told Chat trying not to sound too much like Ladybug. 

“But Princess, I want to tell you. I just don't know how.” 

“Then use, as much as I hate to say it, stereotypes.” 

“Stereotypes?”

“You know, like, honor roller, possibly movie star, blogger, DJ, things of the like. Or you could just say person 1, person 2 so on and so forth.” 

“I'll go with person 1 person 2. Okay?”

“Go for it.”

“Okay. So one day person 1 came over for, due to my identity needing to stay hidden, classified information. Person 1 and I then proceeded to talk and complete the classified task. After we’d finished the task, we played some games. Sh-They are a really good gamer, beat me pretty much every time. So when I finally won, they patted my head and congratulated me. I began to purr, and…”

Marinette started zoning out. ‘That sounds like… like when I went to Adrien’s to work on a project for school and ended up playing video games then letting him win. Had I patted his head while congratulating him? I don't remember if he'd purred then but he did practically beg me not to tell his father about the gaming session, or at least I’d thought so. I highly doubt that Adrien is Chat, they act way to different. He probably doesn't even live around here.’ Apparently Marinette had zoned out longer than she thought. Chat had asked a question but she didn't hear it.

“S-Sorry. What did you say?” Marinette stuttered embarrassed that she'd zoned out on Chat. 

“I said ‘Are you okay Princess? Or is it that boring?” He tossed in a wink at the end to reinforce the joking aura around the last sentence. 

“I'm sorry for zoning out on you. Your story reminded me of a time I went to my classmate's house for a project.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------   
Adrien's P.O.V.:

‘SHIT!SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! GOING DOWN! ABANDON SHIP! GET OUT OF THERE!!!’ warning bells rang in his head. ‘I practically relayed the day back to her!! WHAT DO I DO?!?!? Plagg, HELP!’ Adrien was panicking to such an extent that he didn't hear his ring beep. 

“Umm… Chat? Your right beeped. Do you want me to leave so you can retransform?”

‘How does she know?!? Does she know Ladybug? Did she tell Mari?’ Instead of spouting off all of his questions he gave Marinette a questioning look and asked “How?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette's P. O. V.:

It never occurred to me that, right now, I was a civilian and shouldn't have know that. When Chat asked how, she panicked, not knowing how to explain why she knew that. ‘ALYA! That's how I'll explain that!’ I thought relieved. 

“Oh. My friend, Alya, runs the Ladyblog. Alya and I, we are the lucky duos number one fans!” Marinette gently poked Chat in the ribs as she passed by on her way to the trapdoor that lead from her room, pausing by it she turns back to face Chat. “If you need anything, just call.” She smiled as she saw the redness of Chat’s cheeks, even though the mask, and left the room. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien's P. O. V.:  
Marinette left the room and no more than ten seconds after her footsteps faded away, Chat’s transformation fell revealing a blushing Adrien. 

“So, was I right or was I right?” Plagg said as he floated up to sit on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Right about what?”

“About the baker girl. About you, liking the baker girl. Face it, I know my chosens.”

“I gues-” 

“HA! I knew it! You like Marinette! Ha!” The little kawami cheered, poking the blondes cheekbone. 

Adrien blushed even more than he was to begin with. “Shut up, Plagg!” Adrien whisper-yelled. 

“Aww. Denial looks adorable on you.” Plagg cooed in a mocking voice. 

Adrien groaned as he looked in his pocket for the Camembert tin he kept for Plagg. “Plagg, your cheese, it's not here.”

“WHAT!?”

“The Camembert tin isn't here. I must've left it at home.”

“THAT’S UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!” The black kawami pawsed “Hey! I know! Ask the baker girl!”

“No. I don't want to be a bother.”

“She said,” Plagg did his best imitation of Marinette “‘If you need anything, just ask.’ So ask!” 

“Damn Plagg. That was a great imitation of Mari. I mean, you sounded almost exactly like her. One question tho how am I supposed to ask? I can't transform, and Ladybug would kill me if she found out that I revealed my identity to Mari.”

“Hmmm… That's a tough one kid.” Plagg glanced around the room. “Hey kid, over there are some rolls of fabric. Unroll one just enough to hide yourself and call for her. Or call through the hatch while sitting on it.” 

“Or, you could go ask her. Well she's Ladybug’s number one fan, she and Alya both, so she'll be thrilled to meet you. Just don't tell her about my civilian self.” 

“As long as I get my cheese, I'm good.” Plagg said before floating over to the hatch and trying to open it. 

“Here.” Adrien said as he opened the hatch for Plagg. 

Plagg grumbled a thank you before leaving.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette's P. O. V.:

She was sitting about six steps down from the hatch when it opened and a black cat-like thing ,’That's probably Chat’s kawami.’ I thought, floated through and the hatch closed. 

The black cat had its eyes closed as it floated around,sniffing the air, looking- no, sniffing- for me. 

“Hello.” I whispered to the black kawami.

The cat kawami yowled in shock. It's eyes snapped open then narrowed at her. “What was that for?!?” it whisper-yelled. 

“Mari?” The sound of Tom's voice and footsteps floated up, “Mari are you okay, I heard a cat. What's going on?”

Marinette snatch Plagg out of the air and cradled him in her arms. “Nothing Papa!” She shouted back, “I found a kitten on my balcony. He looked hungry so I was bringing him down to feed him.” 

“M’kay pumpkin.” Tom shouted as his footsteps faded. 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. 

“So, ‘Pumpkin’ when am I going to eat? More that just you and Chat get hungry. I can't ask Tikki for any of her food because, Chat doesn't know you're Ladybug.” 

I faltered. ‘Tikki! Ladybug!’ “Y-You know?” I mumbled under my breath. 

“‘Corse I do. We can sense each other. We've known from the start. I wish I could see her again. It's been over 3,000 years since I saw her beautiful face.” Plagg was trying not to cry. 

Mortified, I murmured “I'm so so sorry. If I would have told Chat who I was from the beginning, like he wanted, you would be able to see her again. I'm so sorry.” Determination burning in her heart. ‘This is it! I'll tell Chat my identity, for Tikki and…’ “I didn't catch your name.”

“Oh. I'm Plagg.”

“Marinette, you can call me Mari.”

“Pleasure to meet you M’Lady.” Plagg stood on mari’ arms and bowed. 

I giggled. “Pleasures all mine, Plagg.”

We both began to laugh as we made our way to the kitchen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------   
Adrien's P.O.V.:  
After Plagg and Marinette's laughter faded, it was lonely. I began to ponder if I liked Marinette or Ladybug more, pacing back and forth between the two far walls of the room. Finally tiring I sat down on the chaise. 

Once I’d sat down, I realized how tired I actually was, and without Plagg's extra energy boost I fell asleep almost instantly.   
———————————————————  
Plagg's P.O.V:  
After I'd eaten a dozen cheese breads and part of a cheese tart, we went back to Mari’s room. 

“You should wait out here until Chat opens the hatch.”I say as I floated up to the hatch and tried to open it. 

“Mari, help me. I can't open it!” I whined 

She giggled “Okay Plagg.” and opened the hatch. 

Once I was inside the room she shut the hatch. Scanning the room I saw Adrien passed out on the chaise. “Shit.” I cursed. Floating back to the hatch I called to Mari, “Mari, he's asleep on the chaise. What do I do?”

“Take a blanket off my bed and lay it on him.” 

“But I can't lift them!”

“Ask for Tikki. She'll help and be thrilled to see you.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

I flew away and called for Tikki. 

“Marinette, your voice, are you okay?” Came a high pitch voice. 

“TIKKI!!!” I shout and hurl myself at her and enveloped her into a hug. 

“PLAGG!!! It's so good to see you again! And you still smell like cheese, and … cookies?”

“I've got to hide Chat so Mari can go to come in.” 

“Okay.”

We both flew over to the bed and grabbed a blanket then covered Adrien. 

“Mari you can come in now!” We chirp in unison. 

As Mari enters the room, not seeing the sleeping boy and thinking that we somehow moved him, she started to change into her pajamas.

“So,” she said as she finished putting on her pj bottoms and began to change her top, “where'd you put Chat?”

Tikki and I both glance at each other in panic. 

“Well?” She demanded as she finished pulling her pj shirt down. “Nyagh, Mar… Pleas…” Adrien - but to Mari, the lump on the chaise, mumbled. 

Glancing over at Mari, her face was so red that it rivaled that of a fire truck. It was hilarious! I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. 

“Plagg!” Tikki tried to scold me. 

“Sorry, sorry! Her face tho!” I said then I burst out laughing again. 

“Mmmmmm. Plagg? What… what's happening?” Adrien yawned and started to shake off the blanket. 

Mari yelped, grabbed Tikki, and dashed into the closet as,to Mari, the, civilian form, super hero fell off the chaise wrapped in a blanket. 

“Plagg! Do something!” Mari whispered from inside the closest.

“Nah. I thought I'd leave you there.” I said, lacing my voice with as much sarcasm as I could. 

“Plagg!” Mari hissed 

“Fine.” I say as I float over to to Adrien, who looks like a kid in a cheap Halloween costume of a ghost- just without the eye holes and the blanket is pink. 

Well aware that I could ‘slip-up’ and call him ‘Adrien’ as to speed things up, I respect- more like fear- Tikki. 

“Hey kid,” I say as I float next to Adrien’s head. “You might want to get up.”

“... Plagg… go back to sleep…. I don’t care… that you’re out of cheese.” Adrien mumbled through the blanket.

“You might want to get up. Don’t want to keep your Princess waiting.” I coo.

Adrien groans “She’s at her house Plagg, not at mine.”

“Very true, very true. Though did you ever think that, I don’t know, you’re at her house?”

After a few seconds had passed, he jumped up, had shaken off the blanket, and looked around. He mumbled something under his breath before turning to me and calling softly “Plagg, claws out.”

———————————————————  
Marinette’s P.O.V. (while she was hiding):

‘OMG! I just changed in front of Chat!!!’ I panicked.

‘He was sleeping, if that makes a difference.’ Tikki told me telepathically as she floated up to sit on my shoulder.

‘NO! That doesn’t help any! Alya can never find out any of tonight! EVER! If she does I’ll be SO DEAD!’ 

‘Well, at least he didn’t see you change.’

‘OMG! What if he did!?’

‘He was sleeping, both Plagg and I made sure of it before and after calling for you.’ Tikki, then, patted my cheek.

I take a deep breath, and pull out my phone to check the time.

‘12:50! Oh no! I have to be up by 4:30 tomorrow- well ,technically, today!’ 

‘I’m so sorry Mari! If I would have remembered, I’d have reminded you.’

‘It’s not your fault that I forgot. I’ll just have to tell Chat that I have something to do before school and I need to get some sleep.’

‘I’m still sorry.’

‘Oh Tikki. What did I ever do to deserve you?’

Tikki giggled quietly. 

———————————————————  
Still Marinette’s P.O.V. (present this time):

As I step out of the coset, I look around trying to find Chat. I walk out into the center of the room and call out for him. After a few seconds of silence he hops down from the loft and lands behind me.

“Hey Purr-incess.” he purrs as he hugs me from behind.

Startled, I squeak and grab his arms and flipped him while slipping from his grasp.

“Sorry!” I squeak, my hands covering my mouth, as I stare at Chat- who, in all honestly, looked like a surrendering cat. His arms had flown out above his head, tail betwixt his legs, stomach exposed, and a look of fear and surprise flitting across his face. 

He stared at me for, what felt like forever, before asking, “Princess? Are you okay?”

“M-Me!” I squeak back, “I-I’m fine!! I should be asking you! For God’s sake, I just threw you across my room!”

He laughed quietly as he rolled over and stood up. “It’s my fault for scaring you. Well now at least I don’t have to worry about you being kidnapped.” 

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered.

“I don’t have to worry about that. Do I?” he questioned

“No! I-I mean no.” I stuttered. ‘Not unless they think that Adrien likes me. Hell, I’d be beyond thrilled if he even noticed me.’ I think as Chat dusts himself off.

Tikki coughs telepathically to remind me.

I toss a glance at the analog clock on my wall. “Oh no! I’ve got to be awake in three and a half hours! I’m going to be so tired tomorrow!...” I babble on about things of the like, not noticing Chat trying to get my attention, until he kissed me.

———————————————————  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:

Mari would not stop rambling about being tired or late to whatever it was that she had to do tomorrow. I’d tried to interrupt her, but that had made same difference that an insect going against a steamroller would make. So I did the one thing that would definitely make her stop. 

I pushed my lips against hers. She gasped and jumped slightly at the contact. Just as I pulled away ready to apologize, she took the opportunity to take the lead pulling me back into the kiss.

With a quick, “You’re not leaving yet.” she licked her lips-which were pressed to mine, which were licked as well.

I parted my lips slightly to breath and she sucked my lip into her mouth and started to chew on it. I started to purr, and this time I didn’t fight it. 

 

Marinette smirked against my lips. “So kitten,” she began pulling away, “come back tonight. I happen to enjoy your company.”

“Mhmm. I’ll be here any time you need me.” ‘Even as Adrien.’ I want to add.

“Good night kitten.” Mari says then licks the side of my face and takes a step back.

I stand there shocked and blushing. Thankfully Plagg, could control the suit, stepped in and made me salute and jump out the hatch leading to the rooftop deck. The 15 minute-ish run back to my house was just a blur. I was too lost in my thoughts, and trying to comprehend what had just happened, to notice that we had gotten back to my house. Plagg had to practically scream to get my attention, thankfully I still had the suit on so his almost scream was telepathic.

Once I had untransformed, I cast a glance at the alarmclock. The clock read ‘1:17’ and I had to be awake by six o’clock to get ready for school. I began to wonder why Mari had to be awake by 4:30 ish, though I soon dropped the thought because she may or may not have to go to the store for reasons that I don’t need -nor want- to know. I decide that I should get some sleep, and go to bed after changing into my pajamas.

———————————————————  
The next day as Adrien is getting ready for school  
Plagg’s P.O.V.:

“Plagg I don’t understand. WHY did I do that?”

“Do what? This… this is why I prefer cheese over humans.”

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why did I kiss her. I love Ladybug, don’t I?”

I shrug. “I don’t know who YOU love. You, and you alone, have to answer that question.”

“But I can’t! I don’t know!” The blond blurts out.

I sigh and float over to his messenger bag. “Well, now isn’t the time to worry about it. We have to go to school.”

‘Shit! How am I going to face Marinette! Could I call in sick?’ he thinks- forgetting that if I’m thinking about him, I can hear his thoughts- and begins pacing

“I’d hurry and decide if I were you. Oh and don’t forget, you have to go to see Mari like she asked you to. Just don’t transform or reveal your Chat Noir and all’s good.” I tell him using the loophole in what she said last night. ‘She didn’t say when now did she? BAM! Loophole!’ I think smugly.

“You’re right Plagg. I shouldn’t flake on my Princess. Thanks.”

“Whatever.”


	2. the real chapter 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out about a paired project, meet a new friend, and people can now blackmail Mari. so much is happening! P.S. I was hit by the plot-mower and had no where to go with it because I have no idea what the project should be! help!!

Let's hop back to Marinette, just outside the schoolyard 15 minutes  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:

‘Huh. Who knew that helping with a few quick deliveries on the way to school would, actually,  
help me be early?’ I thought as I entered the schoolyard. No more than ten step in, I spot Alya and Alex sitting on a bench close to the school. Alya waves to me so I wave back and jog over.

“Dang, Girl! I thought that you’d still be sleeping!” A lya jokes as I sit down next to her.

“Yeah. Like, no offence Mari, but with your attendance record it’s amazing to see you here.” Alex chimes in.

“I know! I thought that I’d be late because I had to make some deliveries before school. They weren’t to far out of my way and they were in the opposite direction that my parents had to go, so I offered to to take them.”

“I was about to show Alya this new LB and CN video I found.” Alex says as she hands Alya’s phone and a pair of headphones back. After Alya had the headphones in Alex got up and sat down next to me. “So,” Alex whispered, “‘Princess’. What was Chat Noir doing at your house last night?”

“I don’t know why you think Chat Noir would’ve been at my house.” I lie, a light pink blush covering my face.

Pulling out her phone and another pair of headphones, Alex then pulled up a video and gave me the headphones. “I was on my early morning jog and saw Chat hop out onto your roof. So I pulled out my phone and taped it. I was re watching it and found that when Chat leaped away, he was mumbling about a princess. Well, you being his princess at first. Watch the vid and see for yourself.”

I sighed and played the video.

There Chat was, leaping from rooftop to rooftop saying, “My princess, whenever you need me just call and I’ll come running.”

As short as it was, it was still proof. I gave Alex back her phone and headphones, expecting some snappy and blackmail-y comeback from denying it.

“Believe me now? So why was he there? And because I edited out your name and house I’m going to show Alya.”

“Man! I’ve already seen this one!!” Alya complained.

“Dang, must’ve sent you the wrong one! Here.” Alex said as she sent Alya a different video.

After Alya watched the other video, Alya thanked Alex and posted it on her LadyBlog titled ‘Chat’s New Princess?’ and we left for class.

\------------------------------------  
In the classroom, five minutes to class  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:

I walk into the classroom, with Nino, five minutes before the bell. I look to the bench where Nino and I normally sit, and am shocked to see that Marinette’s already here. The one day I needed her to be late, she’s EARLY. Why the fluff did you do this universe? I know that I’m practically the embodiment of bad luck, but SERIOUSLY?!?

Alya taps Marinette’s shoulder, to get her attention, and pointed at me.

Marinette gives a small smile and waves. I smile and wave back as I go to sit at my desk.

Nino and Alya start talking and soon Marinette’s dragged into the conversation. Later in the conversation, Nino dragged me in too. They had been talking about Marinette’s designs. But when Nino dragged me in, they had switched to Ladybug vs. Chat Noir, who would win. Alya was fighting for Ladybug and Nino was fighting for Chat Noir, Marinette was trying to stay neutral but was, as she said herself, ‘leaning towards Chat’.

“In a fair fight, Ladybug would win. She’s beaten Chat before, multiple times. So she would win, hands down!” Alya declared.

“No, Ladybug hasn’t beaten Chat before.” Marinette argued.

“What about Puppeteer? Or Dark Cupid?” Alya threw back.

“Yes, she has battled him. But she never beat him. She trapped him or broke the Akuma’s curse.” Marinette countered.

“So? She still beat him, because he stopped fighting.” Alya switched to a defencive position in the argument. 

“No, Chat would win because his stamina would last longer than Ladybug’s. And he could, I am in no way shape or form saying that he would do this, just use cataclysm on her and win instantaneously. Chew on that for a while.” Marinette sassed back.

“W-Well! What about lucky charm!?” Alya was practically grasping at straws now.

“He could use cataclysm on that, hold her there until her transformation wears off, and finish her then. Chat has the upper hand always, no way around that.” Marinette said in a voice so level, that it scary

Nino, Alya, and I all stared at her for a while.

“What?” Marinette said baffled.

“Okay… moving on… So what do you think our project will be?” Nino asked.

“No clue.”

“Don’t look at me. I’m almost always late.”

“Sorry bro. I don’t know either.”

The bell rings and the teacher walks in.

“Alright class. Can I have your attention please.”

After everyone had turned around and was paying attention the teacher continued, “As you probably noticed, we have a project coming up. I’ve put everyone in pairs already.”

“Of course, I’m with my Adrikinz. Aren’t I?” Cloe said in a sing-song voice as she walked over to my desk.

“Cloe. Go. Take. Your. Seat. Please.” the teacher strained.

“Fine.” Cloe snapped as she stomped back to her seat.

The teacher cleared her throat. “As I was saying, I’ve put you into pairs already. Cloe and Sabrina, Max and Kim, Melyen and Ivan, Nathaniel and Alex, Julika and Rose, Nino and Alya, Marinette and Adrien. I don’t have the papers needed to start the project yet, because the printer broke. Cloe I’m not changing the pairs, so don’t ask. ” the teacher said as Cloe stood up.

“Fine,” Cloe huffed as she sat back down. “But don’t think that my daddy won’t be hearing of this!”

The teacher rolled her eyes and addressed the whole class, “Because I have nothing for you to work on, feel free to talk to each other.”

Marinette had started sketching in her sketchbook, Alya and Nino were talking about something Ladybug had done in one of her fights against an akuma, and I was watching Marinette sketch. 

So far, she had drawn a model, that looked a lot like her, a loose fitting shoulderless top with half length sleeves, and shorts that came to the middle of the model’s thigh. Next to the model were some questions. COMBAT, SNEAKERS, FLATS, HEELS, OR FLIP FLOPS? HANDBAG? BOWS? OTHER ACCESSORIES? SKIRT, PANTS, OR SHORTS? ASK KITKAT LATER. In the top right hand corner was a color pallet, electric green = accents and thread, black = most of outfit. Marinette leaned back and tapped her chin, thoughtfully, with the eraser of her pencil. After a minute, Marinette grabbed some colored pencils. 

“What’cha drawing?” I ask. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette's P.O.V.:

I jumped when Adrien asked me something. (I wasn’t paying attention okay!) I thought that Chat had shown up at my school. I was pissed to say the least, because he would be endangering me (as Marinette), and, end up -unintentionally- making my life crap. (Alya the ever inquizitive BFF.) So when I thought I heard his voice, all rational thoughts, like; you’re at school it can’t be Chat or else Alya would’ve screamed, went out the window.  
“Wha-!” I started to say. My cheeks turned pink as I realized that it was Adrien, not Chat, that had asked the question. “W-What did you say? S-sorry I didn’t hear you.”

He laughed lightly. “I asked about the outfit you’re drawing.”

“O-oh. Um... it-it’s, it’s designed after Chat Noir. T-the majority of the outfit i-is black and the accents are electric green based on his suit. I was thinking about adding some golden-yellow, because he’s a blond.”

“Oh, you pay that much attention to his suit? I didn’t peg you for a ‘leather’ kind of girl.” he smirked, and I thought of Chat.

My face was flaming. “W-Well…” I stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain how I knew that much about Chat’s suit without practically saying ‘Hey, Chat comes over to my house and we’re practically dating, so I happen to notice the minor details it his suit.Not to mention when we’re patrolling the City, oh yeah, I’m Ladybug by the way.’

“Hey, maybe we should meet up tonight. Try to figure out what the project is.” Nino said, most likely noticing my face, trying to help me, but doing the opposite.

“Good idea Nino.” Alya said playing off Nino, still trying to help me.

“Sorry guys I’ve got something to do tonight.” Adrien and I say at the same time. I turn to look at Adrien, shocked and wide eyed. Astonished to see Adrien doing the same thing, probably for a different reason -he is a model after all, I lean back and so does he. I’m tempted to stand up and leave just to see if he’d follow. Shortly after that we both start laughing for no apparent reason, Alya and Nino were left to awkwardly laugh along. 

\------------------------------------  
AFTER SCHOOL AT MARINETTE’S HOUSE  
MARINETTE’S P.O.V.:

 

‘Talk about saved by the bell! Like holy crap girl, can your life get any more complicated? Damn!’ KitKat text back after I relayed the last hour of the school day to her.

‘What’s worse is Alya and Nino think that I was red-faced because of Adrien, not what he’d said.’

‘Sorry, but why is that worse? I’m lost help me plz!’

‘It’s worse because, now they have a renewed spirit to get Adrien and I together!’

‘So… If you’re d8ing this Chat Noir guy, tell them so they back off.’

‘I can’t. Chat’s a really big thing here in Paris. I’d get attacked by crazed people if it got out that I’m dating Chat.’

‘Oh, so it’s like if someone ships kirito with someone other than asuna. DAMN IT PEOPLE! IT’S CANNON!! Sorry I had to get that out of my system.’ 

‘It’s fine. And it’s similar to that.’

‘Okay, so just tell them that you’re d8ing someone and they’re not comfortable with other people knowing their name.’

‘No that’s too suspicious. Alya will strangle the answer out of me, then strangle me for not telling her that I’m dating Chat.’

‘Well, you could tell them the TRUTH!’ 

‘Not an option. Next.’

‘Fake boyfriend? Like a fake-out-make-out?’

‘Wha- Never mind, not asking. And what about a fake boyfriend?’

‘Say I’ve got a boyfriend and when they ask who, say Kim (that’s another name I go by)’

‘NO! NOT an option! There’s a kid in my class named Kim.’

‘How about Karly? Without the y. I’ve got your back girl so I’ll pose as your boyfriend.’

‘Not a bad idea, and thank you. I’d pose as your boyfriend too, if needed that is. No homo tho. LOL’

‘LOL. Can I get a pic of Chat?’

‘Sorry, I can’t because it will endanger his safety’

‘Damn. I was hoping to get to see who stole my besties hart.’

There is a rasping sound coming from the hatch.

‘Sorry I’ve got to go Chat’s here.’

‘Okay sweetie, be safe. Insert parent speech here, have fun,’

‘Will do.’ After I send the message I turn off the computer and unlock the hatch.

“Hello Princess.” Chat says as he drops into my room.

“Hey kitten.”

“So, I hear that my Princess has a question for me.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Let’s just say, a little canarie told me.”

“Don’t cats eat birds?”

“Yes… yes we do. How bout an alley cat told me.”

“Okay. So what did this alley cat tell you?”

“You’re working on an outfit and need my help.”

“Actually, I do need your help.” I stand up and walk over to my sewing area and grab my sketchbook.

“I’m at your service, Princess.” Chat says taking a bow.

“Well I’ve got to ask you a few questions regarding an outfit I’m making for something my friend’s doing.”

Chat’s ears twitch as I walk over to him with my sketchbook in hand.

“That’s a great opportunity for you! What’s the event?”

“Don’t think that I didn’t notice that ear twitch.”

Chat visibly stiffened at being caught.

“And don’t worry, I was invited to this event, that I won’t be telling you what it is, and I will be wearing the outfit I’m making.” I hand my sketchbook to Chat, open to the page the outfit’s on. I added a leather jacket to the outfit after Adrien’s comment about me not being a leather kind of girl, and I erased the questions around the design.

“Wow! I don’t see what you need to ask me about.”

“Preferences, and minor changes. Like should the shorts be pants or a skirt or stay the same? Should I add some accessories like a bow or a purse?”

“Well, I think that whatever you chose will look fantastic.” 

“That’s not much help. I want to know what you think of the outfit and if you think any changes should be made, not moral support. If I wanted moral support on this particular project, I’d go to Alya, Nino, KitKat, or Adrien.”

I thought I saw Chat’s eyes widen when I said Adrien’s name.

“What?”

“I said, that I’d go to my friends for moral support, on this particular project.”

“I heard you, I was just confused about the names.”

“Alya, Nino, KitKat, and Adrien?”

“I was wondering about the last two names.”

“Kathrien, but everyone calls her KitKat, is my American friend. She came over to Paris on a school trip. I helped her find a few places and we became friends. And Adrien, well very very long story short, he’s a model for his father’s company. He came to my school and was put in my class. At first I misjudged him the first day he was there because I thought that he was like Cloe, but he’s the polar opposite of her. Adrien’s a shy kid, who’s a kind person and fun to be around once you get to know him. He’s always well mannered and happy around me, Alya, and Nino, but around his dad he acts like a different person. I’ve only seen Mr. Agreste twices -if him being on a tablet counts- and Adrien looked depressed and he didn’t act like himself. Nino has been over to Adrien’s house before and Nino told Alya and I that Adrien‘s dad is really cold and distant, and treats Adrien like nothing more than an employee.” 

“Oh, I’d like to hear about KitKat, she sounds like an interesting person.”

“She’s definitely somethin’ alright. So back to the outfit.” I say, trying to keep things on track, opening my sketchbook. “What do you think?”

“Well I like it but it would look good with a black purse.” 

“Noted. What else?” 

“Well, it is an outfit based on me right?”

“Yeah.” 

“So maybe a tail and ears? They are signature ‘Chat Noir’ aren’t they?”

I sketch a rough tail and pair of ears. “Yes, yes they are.”

“I’ve heard that skirts are easier to make, and you said the event is in a few weeks.”

I quickly turn the shorts into a knee length skirt. “And?”

“Can I see the book and a pencil real quick?”

“Um…” I glance at my sketchbook then to Chat then back at my book. “Sure.” I hand my book and a pencil to Chat.

 

 

“Thanks Princess.”

\-------------------------------------  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:

I draw a bow on the tail, a small black purse, and a bell on a choker necklace. I tap the eraser of the pencil on my chin as I think. I draw another line and turn the necklace into a collar. I add leather gloves and high heels with gems along the outer edge of the shoes.

“What’cha think Princess?” I ask as I show her the alterations.

“Very you. I like it.”

“Thanks Princess.” I say as she takes the book back.

I glance at the clock “It’s almost midnight and I should be going before I turn back into a pumpkin.” I joke as I head to the hatch.

“But you’re my Prince Charming.”

I freeze, not expecting her to flirt back. 

“What’s the matter, kitten? Cat got your tongue?”

I’m not sure of what happened or how we ended up out on the balcony. I only half understand half of what happened next.

“Aw! How cute, you thought that I’d let my Prince Charming go so easy.” she said as she sashayed closer. “You know, it was Cinderella who left not Charming.” Mari reached up and ruffled my hair. I began to purr and nuzzled into her hand.

“Mhmm.” I mumble as my tail wraps around her and pulls her closer.

\-------------------------------------  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:

I lower my hand to my eye level and Chat’s head follows. I lean forward and kiss him.

Chat’s purrs got louder and louder until they drowned out any other sounds. I tilted my head back to give Chat better access. His hands rested on my hip and cradled my head. My hands rested in the small of his back and on his head. 

Chat freezes and his ears are pressed back.

“Chat? Is everything okay?” I ask as I pull away.

“Shh.”

“Bu- Mumph!”

Chat presses his lips against mine. A camera shutter sounds in the distance.

“I knew it! I’ve got to go. Get inside and stay there.” Chat says as he pushes me closer to the hatch.

“Please be careful Chat.” I whisper as I drop into my room.

“Don’t worry Princess. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas on the project must be commented because i NEED help. akuma ideas would be helpful too. and thanks for all of the supportive comments. 
> 
> akuma info- name, gender, what they can do, akuma item, outfit, and catchphrase. maybe some puns to go with the character if possible (I can't pun well)
> 
> As always,  
> Keep loving life.  
> Fennix <3


	3. Dance setup and one sleepy bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.
> 
> This chapter was written for the Adrinette side of the love square.

Two days later at school everyone found out that the project had been canceled so they could help with a dance that the Mayor was throwing in honor of Chat Noir and Ladybug. But prior that night Ladybug and Chat Noir were patrolling. So let’s jump back to them talking on the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

My P.O.V. so we can hear both of their thoughts >:D  
\-----------------------------------------

“Hey Chat, I’ve been thinking.” Ladybug said out of the blue.

“About what M’Lady?” Chat asked as he wondered if she wanted to stop being partners or something along those lines. So many thoughts were flying through his head, that I had trouble sorting them out.

“Well… I’ve been thinking that,” She paused and looked out over the city.

‘Oh No!’ was the only thing going through Chat’s head. His ears flattened and his tail drooped.

“you’ve been over looked. And I wanted that to be fixed, so I asked the Mayor to throw a ball in your honor. It’s in 18 days and he wants you to make a guest appearance at it. I told him that I’d talk to you about it, but I wasn’t sure if you had something going on that day. I asked my principal if any classes were free to help and Ms. Mendeleiev volunteered her class to help set up. If you can’t make it, it’s fine it’s still for you and I’m positive that everyone will understand that you have other things to do when you’re not Chat Noir.” Ladybug said still looking out over the city.

“I wouldn’t miss it M’Lady.” Chat said placing a hand on LB’s shoulder.

LB turned and smiled at Chat. “Thanks kitty.”

“No problem, after all you did set up that dance for me.” Chat said and took his hand off her shoulder.

LB yawned, “Come on, let’s finish the patrol so we can get some sleep. Race ya” and lept away

“It’s on, M’Lady!” Chat said and raced after her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Now, it’s after the class found out that the project had been canceled so they could set up a party, we’re at the ballroom where the party will be held… the pairs still apply but to different things to decorate the party. (the school informed the kids’ parents that they would be staying to help with the dance because they’d volunteered.  
The ballroom is enormous. It has white marble floors and has an upper level that is supported by white columns. The rails are made of a dark oak and they look like they are floating due to the posts hold it up matching the cream color of the walls. It fits the bill for a castle's ballroom.  
My P.O.V. still:  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

“I think we should wrap the streamers around the railings.” Nath was saying to Alex.

“Whatever you think would look the best, you are an artist so you would know what looks good.” Alex replied.

Kim, Adrien, and Marinette were sent to help with the tables and moved the DJ setup because they were the strongest and Max hooked up the DJ equipment once it was in place.

Nino and Alya picked the songs that would be on the playlist for the DJ. 

An orchestra showed up and set up for the dance, hey it was supposed to be a little classy even if it were for teens.

Rose and Julika blew up some balloons.

Everyone else was helping the teachers in other rooms, other than Cloe who was picking out who would be coming after we finished, the principal said that everyone who helped was invited.

\----------------------------------------------------  
On the ride home… Mari’s P.O.V.:   
\---------------------------------------------------

Adrien had taken a seat next to me at the back of the bus. Alya who was previously sitting next to me had chosen to sit with Nino, who had sat in the seat beside us, when she saw that Adrien was heading towards the back of the bus. 

I was too tired to care that I was sitting next to Adrien or that Alya had abandoned me. I was a little bit mad that, now, I had to stay awake because I have a tendency to cuddle in my sleep. 

“Hey Mari, I didn’t know that you were that strong. That DJ equipment was heavy, and you had Max’s help.”

“Well, I help in the bakery. I guess lifting the sacks of flour and sugar were what did that.”

“I’ve seen the bags of flour you use in the bakery, and those weigh almost 50 pounds each!” Alya pipes in. “You’ve carried two of those, I’m not kidding when I say, and a cake before! I’ve heard your parents bragging about that!”

Everyone started clapping and I tried to shrink into the seat as my face heated up. 

“HA! That girl is so clumsy and weak that she can’t even hold a box of tarts let alone one 50 pound bag of flour.” Cloe said as she clacked her way to the back of the bus. “Come on Adrikinz, you don’t want to sit next to a lier.”

“Actually, Cloe, I believe her. Marinette practically lifted the DJ speaker by herself.” Adrien told Cloe. 

“And here's some proof.” Alya said and showed Cloe the clip of me carrying the sacks of flour and a cake. 

Cloe humphed and clacked away. 

“T-Thanks.” I stammer not believing what just happened. 

“It's the truth. I believed that you could do that without the video.” Adrien smiled. 

I smile back and out of the corner of my eyes I see Alya snickering to Nino. 

I get my sketchbook and a pencil out of my bag. As I flip through the pages, I see a ladybug inspired dress from before I became ladybug 

“Wow, this takes me back.” I breathe. 

“What'd you say Mari?” Adrien asks looking over at my sketchbook. “Wow Mari, that dress is really good. Is it based on Ladybug, like the super hero?”

“Actually, I designed it before Ladybug. I saw a swarm of ladybugs near a dress shop and thought of this.”

The dress is red with black dots, like a ladybug. There's a black and red bow tied on the back that resembles wings. It's a full length ball gown with ruffles. Red high heels with little black bows on the toes finish the outfit. 

“It looks great, maybe you should wear it to the dance.” Adrien suggest. 

“I don't think that I could get it sewn in time. But I've been working on an outfit based on Chat Noir.” I say as I flip to the page the outfit’s on. 

It might've been my imagination but I thought I saw Adrien blush when I told him about the outfit.

“Okay, Pri-omise.”

‘That was odd.’ I think as I look at the page. “I was thinking about turning it into a dress. I heard that Chat would be showing up at the dance so do you think he'd like it, as a dress I mean?” I ask. 

“I-I, Uh. Y-Yeah. I-I mean yes I would. I mean I think he would-not that I don't like it, cause I do!” Adrien stammers the laughs awkwardly “I'm going to stop talking now.”

‘Okay that was extremely weird. Adrien never does anything like that. Wait, that sounded like when I tried to talk to him at the beginning of the year. Does, does he like me? Not fair! I just got over him! He likes me now that I'm taken.’ I think as I look at the design and lean my head against the window. Soon I fall asleep to the buzz of the other kids talking and the rocking of the bus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Alya's P.O.V.: 

Nino and I slide to the seat behind Mari and Adrien after they fall asleep. Nino was telling me about Adrien’s habit to cuddle in his sleep after I said that Mari finds the nearest heat source and cuddles up to it. Nino and I plot to get them to cuddle. 

Okay Mari and Adrien are the last ones off so I'm going to turn Mari so yay she's facing him at the first stop and you're going to twist him so that he's facing Mari, got it?” I explain. 

“Got it.” Nino confirms. 

 

At the first stop, I'm up and moving asap. I set Mari so she was leaning against the window and Nino manages to get Adrien to lay on top of Mari with one arm around her waist and the other under her neck, with his head in the curve of her neck. I followed his lead and placed one of Mari’s hands in the small of Adrien’s back and the other on the base of his skull. I take loads of pictures on on my phone. 

We sit back down because the bus was moving again and for the next fifteen minutes, we hear the soft swish of movement and some soft moans. 

At the next stop, I jump up and snap a pic of them. Mari’s hand had wound into Adrien's hair and her leg had wrapped around Adrien's, and Adrien had curled into Mari turning them onto their sides and had his head buried in Mari’s chest. 

Sitting back down I exclaim in hushed tones “OMG! Nino look at them!” As I show him the pic. 

“Yep. It's #WHENYOURSHIPHAPPENS alright.” He says. 

\------------------------------------------------------------   
When Nino gets off. 

“Adrien is very clingy when he wakes up. So wake him up first.” Nino told me before he left. 

“Okay babe.”

I reach forward and shake Adrien to wake him up.

“Noooooooo… I’m comfortable.” he wines

“To bad you’re up next.”

“Noooooo.” he wines softer and cuddles closer to Mari, who moans and hugs him.

His eyes flutter open and he wipers, “Mari?” 

“Mhmm.” she answers

“Mmmm.” is all he said in reply, and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Because the attempt to wake Adrien up was unsuccessful, I switch to trying to wake up Mari.

“Hey Mari,” I say as I shake her. “your stop is coming up soon.”

Mari’s eyes fluttered and she moved her hand, the one that was in the small of Adrien’s back, to the seat so she could sit up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:

Alya woke me up but she was laying on me, asleep, I think. “Alyaaa get off meee.” I whine as I try to sit up.

“Noooo, you’re warmmm.” a male voice (I was too tired to recognise as anyone I knew) groaned.

I squeaked and pressed the back of my neck to the window, shocked to full awakeness. Alya’s laughing her ares off, as I see that it was Adrien that was laying on me -not her- and my face is engulfed in flames.

‘OH SHIT! What if Chat saw that! How will I explain that!? I don’t like Adrien like that anymore!’ I think as Adrien wakes up. 

“What’s… wrong,” Adrien yawns, “Mari?” 

“Okay, get off my bestie before I have to get off the bus please.” Alya demands as Adrien sways to a sitting position that, unbenounced to him, was on top of me. I squeak as he sits back on my upper thighs.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:

Marinette laying under me, her face as red as a tomato, should’ve made me jump up off of her -but I blame hormones for me not.

I lift one of my hands and check to see if I was Chat now or not, “hum, nomleaversah?” I mumble as I sway a little, my vision crossing and becoming blurred. 

“A-Adrien, a-are you o-okay?” Marinette squeaks.

I try to say ‘I’m fine, I think. Are you okay?’, but instead mumbled “I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I.” Hey, I’m giving myself credit for getting all of the sylibils at least.

“A-Adrien, I think that you m-might be sick.” Marinette says as she feels my forehead. “A-Are you s-sure that y-your okay?”

Not trusting my sleepy voice, I nod instead. The slight shake of my head made me start to fall forward, Marinette shot up and caught me in her arms.

“Alya, tell the bus driver that I’ll be getting off with Adrien because I don’t trust him to stand, let alone walk, and would you…” Marinette was instructing Alya before I passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:  
\---------------------------------------------------

“Alya, tell the busdriver that I’ll be getting off with Adrien because I don’t trust him to stand, let alone walk, and would you also tell my parents that I’ll be helping a sick classmate tonight?”

“Sure thing girl, but what if they ask for more deets?”

“Tell them that I’m… I’m helping him to his place and am going to ask his dad if he could drive me home. May as well tell them that it’s Adrien, warning, they try to get me and him together just as much as you do.”

“Okay, I’m on it. Got to go, expect to hear all about your time there!”

“Okay, good bye.”

I move from under Adrien, and set him into a sitting position that I hoped was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on chapter 4! I'm so thankful that so many people like this! All of the positiveness of the comments have made me so happy I can't even tell you, so I'll show you by (hopefully) having another chapter up before next month!


	4. Bonds and the Disney Princess Akuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Agreste sees Marinette's potential and some of Isabelle's personality in her. Adrien doesn't remember the bus ride nor how he got back to his house. Adrien is told that his father has taken Marinette as his apprentice and that he'll be modeling with her. Marinette has a ton of new found confidence, and taps into her inner Ladybug. Alya gets a miraculous? I'm in the story?!? When will Nino get his? Who knows?

(Still Mari’s P.O.V.) At Adrien’s house… 

I walk up to the gate with Adrien on my back.

‘Oh dear God, please don’t let me look like a creeper. Please?’ I pray as the gates open and I start to walk up the hill.

The door opens as I approach it. Gabriel, surprisingly, was standing there waiting for me. He waved me in and held the door for me.

“Thank you Mr. Agreste.” I say as I walk through the door.

“No, thank you for carrying my son home.” He says as he leads me through to the living room. “You may set him down on the couch.”

“Okay.” I say as I lay Adrien down on the couch and cover him with a blanket.

“So, Mizz. Dupain, I remember your derby hat from the competition. I’m interested in what else you’re capable of, may I see your sketchbook?” Mr. Agreste asks as I turn around.

“Umm… I have nothing against you Mr. Agreste, but I don’t let my best friend hold it without some hesitation, so I’d rather hold it if that’s alright.”

He chuckled lightly, “Ah, yes. I was just like that when I was young.”

“Really? Is it a common trait among all designers?”

“Most that I’ve worked with have been a little hesitant, but all have let me hold their sketchbooks. You’re the first one that hasn’t allowed me to.”

“I guess that’s because my job isn’t on the line, the fabric of my life is.” I joke as I get my sketchbook and show it to him.

\---after he looked through the book---

“All of them are very nice and pretty solid to be honest. You flipped over a design before you said that was all off your designs. May I see it?”

I sigh, “Yeah, I skipped it because I’m not sure if I like the way it is at the moment.” I explain as I open to the page my Chat Noir inspired outfit is on. “Do you have any ideas on how to make it a dress or just flow better?”

“If I may?’ he asks, taking a drawing pencil from behind his ear.

I glance from him to my book a few times before allowing him to take it.

“Thank you.” he says as he takes it from my grasp and turns the page. “Would you like to sit?”

“No thank yo-” I was saying before my stomach growled and my cheeks became pink.

“I’ll show you to the kitchen.” he said as he lead me to the kitchen.

“Woah! This is bigger than the one in the bakery! Is it just you who cooks, or does other people cook here too?” I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“Normally it’s just the chefs who cook, but I can cook a little.” he says getting into the fridge. “What would you like?”

I walk over to the fridge and look in, “What’s with all of the camembert?”

“I honestly haven’t got a clue. Adrien bought a lot of it one day, and asked the cooks to keep it in stock but he’s always hated smelly cheese.”

“Odd, I wonder why.” I said thinking about Plagg.

“Would you like some?”

“Oh, no thanks. I don’t like cheese all that much, I’ve always had a sweet tooth.”

“Just like Bella…” he whispered

“Bella? Who’s that?”

“S-she’s, she’s Adrien’s mom.“

“Oh My Gosh! I’m so sorry! I wish that so I wouldn’t’ve asked about it!” I exclaimed, trying to apologize.

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to hear it nor ask about it.”

“O-oh, okay… So… uh, how’s the new line coming along?”

“It’s coming along just fine, I’m looking for a female model around Adrien’s age.” he said as he stood up with a plate of crackers and camembert and set them down on the table. “You look nice next to Adrien, would you like to model with him?”

“I’ve only designed clothes before, yes I’ve worn the ones I made, I’ve never modeled for anyone other than my parents. But it would be good to get to know how the model feels in the clothes and how they are,expected to act.” I was trying to hide the blush creeping up to my face. ‘What?! Does he think that we’re a couple?!’

“I wasn’t given this opportunity when I was an aspiring designer.” Mr. Agreste said as he sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table and opened my sketchbook back on the page with my Chat Noir inspired outfit. “So, are you going for an attention grabber or something that blends in better?”

“I think that I’m going to stick out anyways, most of my classmates have Ladybug based outfits. So I think that I’ll embrace it.”

“Okay.” He said as he flipped the page and drew a model sketch. “So I was thinking, the dress would be a black floor length ball gown, with forest green accents. Replace the tail with a knee length jacket with a forest green interior. The collar is a strong statement, but goes well with the outfit. The bell adds a splash of brightness that compliments the rest of the outfit beautifully. The gloves are a neat idea, and the shoes are very unique. If I remember correctly, the dance is in two weeks, right?”

“Yes it is.”

“Do you think that you’ll be able to? have it finished in time?”

“I, honestly, haven’t got a clue. I’ve never made shoes or gloves before, so that will be interesting to say the least.”

“I’ll help you make the outfit, if you want.”

“That’d be amazing! Thank you!”

“I have a few requirements though,”

My face fell a little when he said that, but I tried to hide it. “What are they?”

“One- Model for my line. Two- Don’t be late to the shoots. Three- Think about taking up an apprenticeship at my company this summer.”

I was so shocked at the last requirement, that I couldn’t speak.

“Do we have a deal?” he asked, extending his hand.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and shook his hand.

“Good. Come back the day after tomorrow and we’ll find the correct colors and fabrics.”

I nod once more and grab my sketchbook. “I don’t want to be a burden, but could I get a ride back to my house?”

“No worries, I’ll call a chauffeur.” He turned around and walked over to an intercom on the wall and requested that someone bring a car around front and drive me home.

\---in the car on the way back to my house---

“Wow! I can’t believe that Mr. Agreste just offered me a summer apprenticeship!”

“Yup.” the driver said, casting a glance in the rearview mirror. “You must be something special.”

“What, what do you mean by that?”

“Not much. Mr. Agreste never asks for someone to become his apprentice. Until you, that is.”

“What? I thought that he’d have a different apprentice before.”

“Nope. You’re the first apprentice that he’s ever had. He doesn’t even spend that much time with his son, so you’re a very special person.”

“He doesn’t spend time with Adrien?” 

“Not science Isabella’s disappearance.”

“What happened?”

“One night she just vanished. No one knows where she went or why she did. But, after Isabella vanished Mr. Agreste became cold and distant. It must’ve be terrible for Adrien, basically losing both of your parents in a week.”

“Oh…” 

We are silent for the rest of the ride back to my house.

“Thank you.” I say as I climb out of the car.

“You’re welcome, have a good night.” the driver said before driving away.

“You too.” I call after him and turn around and walk into the bakery.

“Sooooo? What happened?” Mama asked as soon as I walked in.

“I got an apprenticeship to design for Mr. Agreste, and he asked me to model with Adrien for the spring line!”

“That’s awesome!” Papa exclaimed as he enveloped Mom and I in a hug. 

“That’s amazing dear!” Mama cheared.

Papa sets us down and we all start celebrating. I fall asleep, on the couch, around midnight.

 

\----------------------------------------  
(Alya’s P.O.V.) The next day…  
\----------------------------------------

I’m sitting on the steps to the school when Mari comes running up.

“Chill girl! You’re not late!” I tell her.

“That’s… not… why… I was… running.” Mari pants, taking a seat next to me.

“Then why were you running?”

“Because… I have… something… important… to tell you!”

“Well, what is it?”

“I got an offer for a design apprenticeship!”

“OMG! Girl that’s awesome! Who’s it with?” I shout standing up and pulling her with me.

“You won’t believe it! It’s with the Gabriel Agreste brand!!” Mari exclaims bouncing in place.

I squeal and pull her into a hug, “That’s fantastic!”  
“Morning girls!” Nino says walking up to me.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien says from behind Marinette

She yelps and turn around to face him. “Don’t do that, you’re not a ninja!”

The three of us start laughing and Mari soon joins in.

“Did you guys hear that Mari-” I was cut off by the bell. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere in the courtyard, My P.O.V.:  
\---------------------------------------------------

“Watch it! This is a brand new shirt, not that you could tell.” Cloe was yelling at some 7th grade girl, who’d been walking and tripped bumping into Cloe, “Come on Sabrina, we’re leaving. I don’t want to catch the uglies from this wretch.” Cloe stomped away and Sabrina followed quietly.

The 7th grader started to cry.

“Come now little one,” hawkmoth soothed, “she can’t get away with talking to a princess like that. I’ll tell you what, if you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and in exchange, I’ll give you the power to exact revenge on that insolent brat. Deal?”

“Deal.” the 7th grader said and was covered in a black bubbly magic.

The akumatized person let out a menacing cackle, “I’m Disenchanted!” the akuma wailed.

Disenchanted had her long black hair in a braid over her shoulder with a headband, her dress had seashell decorating the color changing fabric, birds, squirrels, rabbits, and other animals were gathering around her. She was wearing crystal tennis shoes, (How are you supposed to fight in heels?!? I can barely walk walk in those medieval torture devices!) and had a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

*Evil cackling* “Now I shall exact my (petty) revenge on Cloe for being a b-”

“Hey! Keep it kid friendly. Okay?” I interrupt.

“FINE, ‘Mom’.” Disenchanted said sarcastically before restarting.

*Evil cackling* “Now I shall exact my (petty) revenge on Cloe for being a jerk to EVERYONE.” she wailed and flew away towards Mari’s classroom’s window.

\--------------------------------------------  
In the classroom, Adrien’s P.O.V.:  
\--------------------------------------------

“Okay class,” the teacher began, “today we’ll be studying the Renaissance. Take out your textbooks and open them to page 389.” the teacher turned around to write on the board. 

“Attention, an akuma has been spotted flying towards room 107. Please evacuate that wing of the school.” a voice announced over the PA system.

“You’re not leaving so soon. The fun has just begun!” a voice cackled before the akuma burst threw the window.

Everyone, other than Alya, Nino, Marinette(surprisingly), and myself jumped up and bolted for the door.

The akuma coated the door in ice. “Tisk, tisk, tisk. You shouldn’t have done that to your guest.” the akuma chilled. “I’m Disenchanted, princess of Oblivia.”

“What did Cloe do to that poor girl?” Marinette whispered to Alya.

“Better question would be what didn’t she do.” Alya whispered back still recording the Akuma

“Ya’ll need to chill out!” Disenchanted cackled as the air temperature plummeted. 

“Why did it have to be an ice based akuma?” Marinette murmured as she slid closer to Alya.

Alya giggled and placed an arm around Marinette. “Come on girl, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is. I can’t stand the cold.”

“Ladybug, oh Ladybug. Why aren’t you here yet?” the akuma questioned.

Marinette stiffened before she slipped from Alya’s grasp and stood up to face the akuma.

“I don’t know where Ladybug is, but I’m not kind of person to stand back and watch others suffer.”

“Such a feisty one you are. I like you.” the akuma said as she floated down to the floor.

“MARINETTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?” Alya and I shout at the same time.

“Show me what’cha got, hand to hand.” the akuma taunted, taking a fighting stance.

“Gladly, you Disney reject!” Marinette threw back, walking up to the akuma.

“MARINETTE! DON’T!” I scream jumping out of my seat.

“DON’T interfere.” the akuma said as she aimed an ice beam at me.

“NO!” Marinette yelled as she knocked the akumas blast away from me, causing it to create a clouded, unbreakable, ice wall in between the rest of the class and the akuma and Marinette.

“MARI!!” Alya cried as she threw aside her phone and started pounding on the ice.

I place my hand on her shoulder. “Alya…”

Alya stops and rests her head on the ice and begins to cry.

“Alya, she’ll be okay. I’m sure that ladybug will show up and save her. Besides, she can handle herself. She lifts hundreds of pounds of flour in the bakery, I believe in her.

Alya looks at me, tears rolling down her face, and nods. I walk her to Nino, who takes her closer to the crowd. I turn back to the ice wall and wonder, ‘Why did she do that?’

\---------------------------  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:  
\--------------------------

I saw Alya crying, and heard Adrien say that he believed in me, and it was then that I knew that I had to do whatever it took to beat this akuma. And i couldn’t transform into ladybug because the ice was clear like glass.

I was dodging the akumas attacks and trying to think of a plan. The only thing I could think of was to transform into ladybug, until I saw the windows.

“Come here all cats in the city!” Disenchanted wailed and thousands of cats were bolting towards the school.

“Oh no! Chat! Noir!” I panic, not knowing how I was going to fight all of these cats and Chat.

“Speaking of Chat, where is he?” Disenchanted asked. 

“Probably on his way.” I retorted as I dodged a rebounding ice beam.

‘I can’t do anything while I’m not transformed.’ i think as Disenchanted pulls out a bow and some arrows and starts losing them in my direction. The arrows get lodged into the ice and shatter a small area around them. I run over and start to punch the area around the ice. 

“Nope. none of that.” the akuma flew over as the ice broke, “Come, we shall take this elsewhere.” the akuma said and carried me out of the windows and off towards the Eiffel tower.

Glancing back at the school, I see Alya, Adrien, and Nino in front of the school. Alya’s crying into Nino’s shoulder. Adrien had turned around and was running the opposite direction that I was heading.

\---------------------------  
Chat’s P.O.V:  
\---------------------------

I run out into the streets of paris and find an alleyway to transform into Chat Noir, then chase after the akuma and my Princess.

I got under them and Marinette started to struggle against the akuma. 

“Finally showing up Chat Noir?” Disenchanted cackled as she flew over the Eiffel tower and dropped Marinette at the top. “It’s about time too. Hey, do you know where Ladybug is?”

“Sorry, I don’t know where she is, so I’ll have to do instead.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t fight sidekicks.”

“Chat is just as much a hero as Ladybug!” Marinette shouted at Disenchanted.

“You were a worthy opponent, I’m sorry that your talent will be wasted.” Disenchanted said as she coated the tower in ice and caused a gust of wind to knock Marinette off the tower.

“NOOO!!” I yowl as I jump towards her.

An orange blur comes out of nowhere and catches Marinette.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My P.O.V.(a few minutes before Alya came back into the classroom):  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master, are you sure?” Wayzz asks cautiously 

“Volpina must return to Save Ladybug. The Jade Turtle will need a new holder soon, I can no longer fight akumas.” Foo says as he places the fox’s necklace into Alya’s bag, under her phone. “Come, our work here is done, for now.” Master Foo says and leaves the room.

\------------------------  
Alya’s P.O.V.:(right after Foo Leaves)  
\------------------------

I walk back into the classroom to get my phone, only to find that it was placed in my backpack. ‘That’s odd…’ I think as I grab it. There’s a necklace with a fox tail on it under my phone. ‘Nino, you’re so kind, you shouldn’t have gotten me something.’ I think as I put it on.

“Hello! You must be Alya, right? Well, I’m Fennix! Nice to meet you !” A little red fox, that appeared to my left, said after I put the necklace on.

I shriek and fall on my butt. “What the hell are you?” I shout confused.

“I’m your kawamie!” the thing that dubbed itself ‘Fennix’ told me cheerfully. “You can now transform into Volpina, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir, we can save Paris with them!”

“Waoh! That’s so cool! Fennix, It’s Time to rock!” I shout and transform into Volpina and run out the back of the school and fly to the tower.

When I got to the tower, Marinette was falling from the top of it. I speed up so I could catch her.

“MARI!” I cry as I catch her and slow down to land on the road. I hug her as soon as my feet touch the ground. “Why’d you do that!? You could’ve died!” I chill her.

“V-Volpina?” She stutters as I let go.

“Yes, I’m the non-akumatized version. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help Chat Noir fight Disenchanted.” I reassure her before flying over to Chat Noir.

\--------------------------------  
Mari’s P.O.V.:  
\--------------------------------

I run off to transform after Volpina let me go. Back at the fight, I explain that I couldn’t get out of public to transform and tell Volpina that I saw Marinette on my way here and she asked me to thank you because she didn’t get to earlier. 

“So did you figure out what the akumatized item is?” I ask

“We think that it’s the gold bracelet on her left wrist. It’s the only thing that we can’t link to a Disney character.” Volpina said.

“Volpina can create some illusions of us for her to fight while we sneak up behind Disenchanted.” I said.

“How come you’re so quick to trust this Volpina?” Chat asked.

“Because Marinette trusts her, so do I.” I respond and Chat looks at me with a mix of understanding and disbelief.

“Let's do this!” Volpina cheered and flew up and created copies of us, who flew, vaulted, and swung off respectively. “Let's get this done!” she cheered and flew off behind the akuma with Chat and I in tail.

(AUTHOR: i can’t write fight scenes well so I’ll just skip them and include a brief summary of what happened in the fight in parentheses like I am right now, so onto what happened in the fight. |Ladybug had Disenchanted wrapped in her yo-yo string, with 3 min. left on her earrings, Volpina was fighting through a horde of animals with 2 min. left on her necklace, and Chat was using cataclysm on the gold bracelet. After Ladybug used “Miraculous Cure”, she told Volpina that they keep their identities a secret and that everyone should meet here at ten thirty that night.| Now that that’s out of the way, we go to the Agreste Mansion right before Mr. Agreste tells Adrien that Adrien will be modeling with Marinette and that Marinette is his apprentice.) 

\---------------------  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:  
\---------------------

“Adrien, you will be modeling with some local talent for the spring fashion line.” Father says as I walk into the house.

“What company do they work for?” I ask, not really caring.

“With any luck, mine by the end of the summer.”

I give him a confused look, not understanding what he meant.

“She is a young self sufficient designer, and the one that carried you in from the driveway.”

I’m more confused than before. “I’m still just as confused as before.”

“Marinette, the one who won the derby hat contest. She will be modeling the spring line with you and she’s becoming my apprentice as well. She will be picked up after school with you tomorrow.”

I stand frozen in place, shocked that my shy classmate, A. carried me from the gates to the house, B. was selected to model with me having no experience, and C. became Father’s apprentice.

“I expect a strictly professional relationship during the photo shoots. Is that clear?”

I nod, not knowing what else to do.

“Good.” Father said then walked away.

I walk up to my room on auto pilot. Once I sit down on my bed, all of the questions that were racing through my head started tumbling out of my mouth. “Does he think that we’re… we’re dating?!? I mean I wouldn’t mind dating her- WAIT! She’s going to be Father’s apprentice! Shit! How am I going to NOT be a bumbling idiot?!? Plagg! I’m sorry, but I have to see her! PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!

“Kid could have called her!” Plagg said as he was pulled into the ring.

“But I need to see her face!” I said as I jump out onto my roof.

I make it to Marinette’s house in record time. I drop onto the terrasse and drag my claws across the trapdoor.

“Just a minute kitty.” Mari’s voice floated out.

I groan and sit next to the trapdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote if Alya reveals her identity to Mari, or not in the comments below! voting ends the 19th


	5. Vulpina's Identity (You know it but Mari don't!) and Adrien is an adorable cinimon bun in denile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya reveals her identity to Mari and Adrien just set the forces of Alya on Mari, not knowing that Alya's Volpina and can -and will- go to Mari's to find out. There's a butt ton of texts in this one, and a very (intentionally) bad pun.

\------------------------  
Mari’s P.O.V.:  
\------------------------

I had just finished changing into my pjs after trying on the outfit that I’m going to wear day after tomorrow to show appreciation for my kitty before the dance. The outfit was a black zip up shoulderless form fitting top with a bright green paw print in the front, a leather skirt with a half zipper on the side, a black beanie with cat ears on it, with bright green knee socks and black sneakers. I had to fold the outfit and hid it before Chat could come in. 

“Alright kitty, you can come in now.” I say as I open the trapdoor.

“Princess!” Chat envelops me in a hug. “I thought that you got hurt! Don’t EVER do that again! You’re lucky that Volpina showed up when she did!” Chat scolded me -well, he tried to anyway.

“Mon Chaton, don’t worry about me so much.” I tell him and nuzzle my face into his neck.

“Now I’m just going to worry more!” he says as tears roll down his face.

“Marinette? You in here girl?” someone calls from the roof.

“That sounded like Volpina. Wonder what she’s doing here?” I say as I step away from Chat and climb onto the terrasse.

“Mari! Girl what’s up!” Volpina calls and hugs me.

“Hi, Volpina…”

“Fennix, drop the mask. It’s Marinette, she’s my bestie, I can’t keep this from her.”

After Volpina’s mask fell away, I couldn’t think clearly. “A-A-Alya! You’re Volpina!” I whisper yell.

“Yep! Isn’t it awesome!?” She asks as her mask comes back. “Shoot! Ladybug said that we shouldn’t do that! Sorry.”

“Meet me here tomorrow, I’ve got to tell you something huge about Ladybug” I whisper 

“Hey Volpina. What’cha doing?” Chat asked coming to stand next to me.

“Just visiting my favorite civilian on my way to meet with you and Ladybug. What are YOU doing here?”

“I-Uh-I… I came here… to check up on Marinette…” Chat stuttered blushing.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say lover boy!” Volpina teases, tossing a wink at Chat before pulling me into another hug and flying off. 

“S-Sorry Princess, but I’ve got to go meet with Ladybug and Volpina.” Chat says placing a kiss on the top of my head. 

I giggle as he salutes and backflips off the teresse and vaults away.

“Uh, Marinette? You’re Ladybug aren’t you?” Tikki says phazing through the trapdoor.

“Yeah…”

“Chat and Volpina are going to meet YOU at the Eiffel tower.”

“Yeah… At the Eiffel Tower…! OH MY GOSH! TIKKI SPOTS ON!!”

“You’d be lost without me.” Tikki said as she was sucked into the earrings.

 

\---At the tower---  
Alya’s P.O.V.:  
\----------------------

“Hey Chat! So what exactly were you doing with Marinette?” my journalist side and protective best friend side takes over.

“I-I thought that I a-already told you.” He stutteres, a noticeable blush on his face.

“Sure, you told me what Mari thought you were doing, but your body tells me a different story. SPILL.” I demand.

“Uhh… Umm… H-Hey look! I-It’s Ladybug” he says pointing behind me.

Part of me wants to turnaround and interview Ladybug, but a different part of me wants to find out what this cat-boy in leather was going to do to MY Mari. “Yeah, sure she is cat-boy. Now tell me what you were doing at Marinette’s at midnight.” 

He sighs and lowers his head in defeat. “Okay, I was bluffing you got me. I was there because I was going to lecture her about jumping in to fight akumas, she’s done that before, and because I was having mental breakdown and needed someone to talk to, and to make sure that she was fine. There, that’s everything! Can we please drop the subject now?”

I nod, and believing that that was the full story. 

“Hey guys! Sorry I was held up at home.” Ladybug said as she swung to a stop in between chat and I.

“It’s fine! I was here early by a few minutes anyway!” I say, super hyped that I can talk to Ladybug without being in the middle of an akuma attack.

“Okay. Now that Volpina is here to stay this time, I think that we should work on the schedule for patrols.” Ladybug said.

“Okay, M’lady.” Chat said.

I nod and shoot a glare at Chat.

“So I was thinking that, Volpina and I would take tonight's patrol so she can learn what to do and you patrolled yesterday, then you and I will take tomorrow’s patrol, then you and Volpina would take Thursday’s patrol, then all of us would take Friday’s patrol, Saturday we won’t be patrolling and Sunday I’ll patrol. This is just until we can get a real schedule that will work. We’ll meet back here Monday to discuss the real schedule. Will that work for everyone?”

Both Chat and I say yes.

“Well… I thought that that would take longer. So I guess that Volpina and I will start the patrol. Volpina meet me by the museum, please.”

I nod and fly off to the museum.

\-------------------  
Chat’s P.O.V.:  
\-------------------

“Hey Chat, before you go. I should tell you that I was flagged down by Marinette to tell you that she’ll be busy helping her parents close up the bakery and do inventory. And that she thinks that she’ll be busy for the rest of the night.” Ladybug said before waving and swinging off after Volpina.

My tail drooped and my ears flattened. ‘I needed to ask her if we were a thing or not and ask her about that internship with my dad! What do I do now?!?’

‘Look kid, you’re CHAT NOIR. You have CLAWS. Pop the latch on the door, go in and write her a note!’ Plagg told me.

I yawn, ‘You know what. I think that I’ll just ask her tomorrow. Besides I’ll just ask Alya if she has anything new on Chat if I don’t find anything on the LadyBlog’ I tell Plagg as I head back to my house. 

‘Okay kid.’ Plagg says 

\---me telling you what happened while LB and Volpina are out on patrol---  
(Volpina and LB patrol the whole city and find nothing. Ladybug slips up and calls Volpina Alya and tells her that she'll explain later. It's not that exciting, I know. So back to Adrien climbing through the windows in his room.)

“Plagg, Declaw!” I command as I head over to my computer desk. “Your cheese is on the table.” I tell him as I sit down to go through the LadyBlog’s Chat Noir section.

After scrolling through the the fan art of Chat and Ladybug, that was posted on both links, I found a video titled “Chat Noir’s new Princess?” so I click on it to see what it was.

Chat Noir was running across the rooftops murmuring something. I didn’t hear it so I grabbed my headphones and plugged them into the computer and restarted the video.

“My Princess, whenever you need me, just call and I’ll come running” the video said.

‘SHIT! Did I actually say that!’ I panic.

“Yes, yes you did. Next time you plan on stalking yourself through the LadyBlog, be more quiet when you telepathically panic!” Plagg says from the back of my chair.

“Whatever.” I say as I stand up to go text Alya for more details about Chat Noir, more specifically; how Marinette feels about Chat Noir.

Adrien~ hey alya do you know how marinette feels about chat noir?

Ten minutes go by and still no answer from Alya, so I decide to ask Nino.

Adrien~ hey nino do you know how marinette feels about chat noir?

N~ r u jelly or smthn?

A~ no! I was just wondering. I dont know that much about her.

 

N~ man u’s smittin’ for her! I’m telling Alya!

A~ no I’m not! She calls me her friend so I want to feel like I am.

N~ sure bro. Dont think that i dont see the way you look at her.

A~ what r u talking about

N~ your hopeless you know that right

A~ whatever

N~ be glad that we rn’t in Egypt

A~ y

N~ because u’d be in da’ Niel 

A~ LOL I walked into that one

N~ HA! U admitted it!

A~ WAIT! I meant that the set up was what I walked into

N~ whatever bro

A~ have u seen marinette’s new designs

N~ I’ve seen the finished ones that she has on facebook.

A~ I didnt know that she posted her designs on facebook

N~ yeah she even models them every once in awhile

A~ what?

N~ dude. Do u live under a rock? She has ever since she got a facebook account. 

N~ posted the outfits, not modeled them.

A~ I dont have her on facebook send them 2 me?

N~ =1 image attached= (the outfit is the one that Mari was trying on before Chat dropped by.) this is the latest one she posted. There was a caption that read, and I quote, “I’ll post the modeled version Thursday! I hope that the work that I put into this is appreciated!”

A~ wow! It looks really good!

N~ imagine how itd look on a girl that we know

I felt extremely jealous that Nino wanted to see Mari in that outfit, but we don’t have a thing so I couldn’t act on my feelings even though I wanted to so soo badly.

A~ I hope you meant Alya, or else I’ll have to tell her that you like Mari again. ;P

N~ of course I meant Alya what did you think I meant?

A~ ‘a girl we both know’ is a very open-ended description

N~ bro its between Mari, Alya, and Cloe. you know those 3 girls as friends at least. Whyd you think that it was Mari I was talking about?

A~ idk, its just that you had feelz for Mari before LB locked you in a cage with Alya. so yeah, thats a thing.

N~ I get that it was to make sure that we were safe n all, but why? 

A~ life is full of mysteries so dont ask me

N~ true!

A~ okay I was just told that I had to go to bed soon cuz I got “a thing” in the morning.  
So I was wondering if you know how Mari feels about Chat Noir?

N~ “a thing”? That was soo descriptive. And no I don’t know how Mari feels about Chat Noir, but if the amount of Chat Noir based things Alya saw in her sketchbook means anything, Id say she has a crush on him or is a huge fan of his.

A~ thanks bro. See u @ school 2morrow.

N~ later

“Well that was pointless! What did you plan on accomplishing by that? Telling them low key that you like the baker's daughter? You failed if that was your goal.” Plagg said as I scrolled back up to the image of mari’s outfit.

“Oh shut up Plagg.” I said and before Plagg could reply Mari’s face popped up on my phone, alerting me that she sent me a text.

I opened the text wondering what it was about. 

M~ =image of her modeling the outfit= What do you think?

Mari looked so breathtaking that I couldn’t reply as quickly as I normally would have.

M~ Sorry! That was meant for Alya!

 

A~ It’s okay. For what it’s worth, I think that it looks good on you!

M~ You really think so?

A~ Yeah! It looks amazing!

M~ Thanks! 

A~ No problem! Oh and congrats on getting the apprenticeship from my father!

M~ Oh, thank you! Did he tell you that I’ll be modeling with you as well? 

A~He did say that I’d be modeling with local talent, then he added some details, and I was still wondering who I’d be modeling with. Well until now that is ;)

M~ Oh, surprise! I’ve got to go, Maman needs my help closing the bakery, talk to you tomorrow.

M~ Oh and I’m supposed to ride with you after school, right?

A~ Yeah, I think so anyways.

M~ Okay! Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow, bye!

A~ Okay, good night.

“Sooo, how’d it go?” Plagg asked as I placed my phone on the charger.

“How’d what go?” I mumble and roll onto my side.

“Did you tell her that you like her? How about Nino, or Alya? Do they know that you like the baker's daughter?” Plagg rambled.

“First off, her name is Marinette. Second, Nino figured out on his own and I don’t know if Alya knows or not.” I sigh, “I’m going to need all of the rest and all of the luck that I can get tomorrow, good night Plagg.”

“Geeze kid, someone would think that you’d be taking the grand precursor te-” Plagg was cut off as I tossed one of the tiny make-shift pillows (fluffed up cotton balls) at him.

“Nooooooo.” I moan. “Not that stupid meme! I’ve had enough of that meme.”

Plagg snickers and floats to his bed. “Good night, you hopeless romantic.”

“Good ni-” I’m cut off as my phone rings.

Alya~ SORRY! My sisters needed me and I had my phone on silent! So why did you want to know how Mari feels about Chat Noir?

Adrien~ I just wanted to know so that when we’re working, I could start a conversation with her so it’s not all silence all the time.

Alya~ oh, okay. Well, I know that she’s a fan of his, but I can’t tell you much more that that. Sorry. 

Adrien~ It’s fine. Oh and Marinette accidentally sent me a photo and said that you were the one that she meant to send it to. Here. = 1 image attached= 

Alya~ Damn that girl has talent! As both a model and a designer.

Adrien~ Oh yeah! Marinette has something to tell you tomorrow. Don’t let her forget, it’s important.

Alya~ she already told me that she had an apprenticeship with your dad.

Adrien~ so she DIDN’T tell you about it yet.

Alya~ WHAT r u talking about?

Adrien~ you’ll see.

Alya~ DAMN IT! You’d best start talking pretty boy!

Adrien~ Well if I did, you wouldn’t be able to hear me.

Alya~ YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! TELL ME WTF IS GOING ON! NOW!

Adrien~ Sorry. I was bound to secrecy.

Alya~ BY WHO?!

Adrien~ I can’t tell you. Secrecy, remember? But I’ll tell you that the person that bound me to secrecy is a girl.

Alya~ Do you know how many girls are in Paris!?! 

Adrien~ No, but I’d guess a lot so that’s why I gave you that little piece of info. Now not everyone in Paris is a suspect.

Alya~ That’s true. Thanks, I guess?

Adrien~ I’ve got to go. Got a “thing” to do tomorrow morning. Ttyl

Alya~ Kk, ttyl

‘Sorry Mari. I couldn’t help it.’ I think as I try to go to sleep.

 

\------------------  
Mari’s P.O.V.:  
\------------------

My phone rings as I flop into my bed, exhausted from closing up, doing inventory, patrolling the city, and teaching Alya the ropes of superheroing.

Tikki brings me the phone. “It’s Alya.” she tells me.

“Thank you Tikki.” I say as I take the phone from her hands, and press the ‘Accept call’ button.

“GIRL WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!?!” Alya yells.

Panicked, I through my phone across the room.

“ADRIEN WAS TEXTING ME AND TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT! Oh hey that reminds me, I’ll be over in a minute!” Alya ranted then hung up.

“Tikki, help me I don’t understand.” I whimper to the little goddess.

“I think that she was talking about when you told her that you had huge news about Ladybug. But anything other than that, I’m just as lost as you are.” Tikki said as she, once again, brought me my phone.

“Remind me to get you more cookies tomorrow.”

Tikki giggled and nodded.

About 10 minutes later there’s a soft knock on the hatch leading out onto the teresse.

‘That must be Aya.’ I think as I climb out out onto the teresse.

“Hey girl!” she says as her transformation drops.

“Hey Alya!” I say, trying to match the cheeriness of her tone.

“What did you want to tell me?”

“If I told you that I was Ladybug, would you believe me?”

“What are you talking about? I sorry Mari, but you’re too clumsy to be Ladybug.”

I take a deep breath, “Tikki, Spots On!” 

I transform and look at Alya, almost fearing her reaction.

Alya gasps “Y-You’re Ladybug! I-I can’t believe this! My BEST FRIEND is Ladybug, and I didn’t even think that she was a plausible person!”

I drop my transformation. “Alya… I… I would’ve told you, but I didn’t want to put you in danger. I-I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not you who I’m upset with, it’s me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I sit next to you and I RUN the LadyBlog! A stupid mask, magic or not, shouldn’t make it so I can’t recognize my best friend!” Alya starts to cry and I feel at fault for this.

“Hey,” I say as I pull her into a hug, “at least you had fun trying to figure out who I was.”

“Yeah…” she sniffled into my shoulder.

“So what were you talking about on the phone earlier?”

“Oh, Adrien texted me. Well I'll just show you the texts.” Alya says, pulling out her phone and tapping it a few times before handing it to me. 

(You know what the texts were so I'm not going to retype/copy paste them here)

“Damn it Adrien! I was going to tell everyone tomorrow!… Wait, the only person I told that I was going to tell you and Nino something huge tomorrow was Chat. Do you think Chat knows him?”

“That's as possibility, but he could be related to Chat. Think about it, they look similar don't they?”

“I guess they do, but I don't think that he has siblings.”

“Maybe a cousin or something?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey girl, I want to know what you're going to tell us tomorrow! Please! I promise to act surprised!”

“Sorry Alya. I can't because I have to tell you after school tomorrow otherwise I'd have to fear the safety of some people involved with the big news. Please hold tight! I promise that you WILL know what it is by the end of the day tomorrow!”

“Okay girl. I trust you. Fennix! It's time to rock!” She calls and is covered in an orange light. “Good night Mari.” Volpina says before she flies away. 

“Let's go to bed Tikki.” I say as I hop back into my bedroom and half walk half drag myself to my bed and fall asleep as soon as I lay down.


	6. Stormy weather-ish akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a badass in lip gloss. Adrien is a platypus in this chapter, he doesn't do much. Alya is as impatient as ever, and Nino joins Adrien in being a platypus in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of now, it's 59 pages in Google Doc.s! That's crazy! Thanks for all of the support with this! I thought that it wouldn't be getting as much attention as it is! Oh and int this chapter we have vague description of blood and a some-what vivid description of violence and one cuss word. please don't hate it now that I've done that, I promise to keep profanities to a minimum.

(I’m skipping to lunch because nothing but learning happened between when the squad woke up and now. Just thought that I’d clarify for ya.)

\-----------------------------  
Alya’s P.O.V. at lunch:  
\-----------------------------

“Mari Mari Mari Mari Mari! Spill! Everyone's here! Please tell me what's happening after school!” I chant as we sit down to eat. 

“Yeah Marinette, tell us about it.” Adrien says leaning forward, head propped in his hand.

Mari let's out an exasperated sigh, “Adrien, you already know what’s happening.”

“Bro, I’m lost. What are y’all talking about?” Nino asked as he adjusted his hat.

“Mari has something to tell us, but she said that she won’t until after school.” I informed him.

“Well it seems to me that she already told Adrien, why can’t you tell us Mari?” 

Mari glances at Adrien, who shrugged. “Because you” she looks at me, “would scream about it, and you” she turns to Nino, “would tell Alya what it is.”

When she said that i’d scream about it, my mind instantly went to ‘HOLY CRAP! She’s DATING Adrien!!!’

“I’m not arguing with that because it is very true.” Nino was saying as I jumped up and grabbed Mari’s arm.

“Alya! What are you doing!?” she squeaks as I drag her out of her seat.

“Taking an intervention!” I tell her as I drag her out of the lunchroom and into the girls bathroom.

“Alya what’s wrong?” Mari demands as soon as I let go of her wrist.

“YOU’RE DATING ADRIEN!!!” I all but yell.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Adrien are a couple!!!” I cheer and hug her.

“No, Alya, Adrien and I aren’t dating. I’ve moved on.”

“Who are you, and what did you do to Mari!?!”

“Alya it’s still me, I didn’t go anywhere. I just realized that Adrien doesn’t want to be anything more than friends, and I’m okay with that. All I want is for him to be happy. And if he’s happy as friends, then that’s what I’ll be. Besides, I’ve got my best friends to take care of.”

“Mari, you poor girl.” I whisper and pull her into another hug.

“It’s okay Alya. I’m fine. I came to this conclusion all on my own, he had nothing to do with it.” Mari pulls away from that hug and smiles at me. “Come on, we still have to eat lunch.”

“Okay.” I say then we walk out of the bathroom and back to the lunchroom.

“What's wrong?” Adrien asks as we get back to the table and sit down. 

“Everything’s fine. Alya just thought that she figured out what I'm going to tell you guys after school.”

“Were you right?” 

“I wasn't even in the correct ballpark.” 

“Wow, I wonder what she thought it was.” Adrien said and Mari leaned over and whispers something into his ear.

\------------------------------  
Adrien’ P.O.V.(after school|Once again nothing interesting happened|):  
\------------------------------

“Mair Mari Mari Mari Mari! Tell me Tell me Tell meTell me!”

“Alya not until Nino and Adrien get here.” 

The girls were saying as Nino and I approached. 

“What’cha doin’?” I ask in a sing-song voice.

“We were waiti-”

“Mari they’re here! TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!”

“Calm down Alya, that’s what I was trying to tell you guys.”

Alya crossed her arms and looked like an angry child.

“As I was saying, I got an apprenticeship with Adrien’s dad.” 

“I already knew that!” Alya whined.

Nino and I let out a small laugh only to be glared at by Alya.

“Yes, but I didn’t know if nino knew yet or not. The other news is that while I was getting the apprenticeship, I showed Mr. Agrest some of the outfits that I made.”

“I hope that there’s an “and” to this story.” Alya complained.

Marinette giggled before continuing. “Yes there is. mr. Agreste asked if I was a model and I, of course, said no. He then offered me a job modeling for-”

Alya squealed and squeezed Marinette in a hug while Nino patted her back and congratulated her. 

“Alya let go, please. I can’t breath.” Marinette whispered.

“SORRY!” Alya said as she let go. “I was just so happy for you! You get to have your hobbies as jobs!

Marinette laughed as the limo pulled up, “Sorry guys,we’ve got to go. See you later!”

“Bye! I want to hear everything that happens today!”

“Okay, I’ll tell you all about it!”

“Later Nino!”

“Bye Bro!”

Marinette and I step into the limo and, as soon as the door closes, the limo drives off.

“I’m sorry that Alya was giving you the death glare, all day after lunch, while trying to get you to tell her what I was going to tell them after school.” Marinette apologized.

“It’s fine, but I wish that I knew why I was being death glared.”

“Oh… about that… I may or may not have unintentionally caused that. I should’ve known that she would react like that, but I thought that I had that smoothed over before lunch was over.”

“How would you have caused that?”

“Alya thought that… that we were a couple. I told her that we aren’t and because you just want to be friends, and that’s fine.”

I must’ve looked as sad as I felt, because she put her hand on my shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. You want to be friends and I’m fine with that.”

I looked away from her so she wouldn’t see my blush.

“Adrien, look at me.” she says as she puts a hand on my chin and gently turns my head. “I’m fine. Does this look like the face of a person who isn’t fine? Marinette asked then smiled at me.

I shake my head, to busy trying not to let her see my blush to try to talk. 

Just as Marinette was about to move back to her seat the car was either hit so hard it skidded across to the other side of the road, or an akuma had blown us across to the other side of the road. When the limo hit the curb, it flipped on its side and screeched across the sidewalk and crashed into the buildings. The car got extremely cold and I assumed that the akuma had covered the car in ice. Marinette reached into her purse and I heard the seat belt snap, and the next thing I know, Marinette is on her hands and knees over me. My face must’ve turned a brighter red than nathaniel's hair, because when she looked at me her cheeks turned red. 

“I-I’m going to cut the seat belt because the buckles are locked.” Marinette says and starts to cut the seat belt.

The seat belt snaps as the limo jumps once again and I hear a malicious kackel, “Oh Marinette! Come out come out wherever you are!”, who I assume to be the akuma, said.

“Marinette, are you okay?” I ask because she looked like it hurt her to move her arm. 

“Oh I’m fine. My shoulder popped, that’s all.” she tried to reassure me as she got up. “I’m worried about the drive, I’m going to see if he’s okay. Stay here so you don’t get hurt.” she commands as she walks over to the window that leads to the cab.

‘I’m Chat Noir, I should be the one that did what Princess just did!’ I think as I get up and follow her.

The limo gets thrown to the other side of the street and flips over onto the roof.

I grab hold of Marinette, who protectively curled around me.

“I SAID COME OUT MARINETTE! NOW!” the akuma screamed.

“Adrien! I thought that I told you to stay over there!” Marinette scolded.

“I-I-I just w-wanted to help.”

“I know that you try to help everyone, but now I’m telling you to stay over there for your safety. The frame is stronger than the rest of the car, and I don’t know what the akuma is going to do if it sees me. Please stay hidden.” Mari pleads as she leads me back to the back of the limo. 

I grab her as she starts to walk away, “WAIT!... Mari please, please stay safe.” 

“I swear on my life.” she promised and walks back to the little window that the driver uses and starts trying to pry it open.

\-------------------------  
Marinette’s P.O.V.:  
\-------------------------

 

I began trying to pry the window open, but after five minutes of trying and being thrown away from the window by the force of the akuma hitting the limo, I gave up and used my glass break to smash the window. I knocked all of the glass that I could out of the window and began to crawl through the frame, thanking God that I had a petite body size and could fit through the gap. After I got through to the cab of the limo, I went over to the driver. It looked like he had just passed out, but I checked his pulse anyways.

‘Good, he still has a pulse. Now to cut him loose and to catch him.’ I think as I stretch up and begin to cut the belt.

I catch the driver and turn to the window, “Adrien! The driver passed out, he’s lying down out here! I think he’s going to be okay, but call an ambulance just in case!” I holler back to Adrien.

“Okay! I’m Calling 911 (or regional equivalent) now!” he holleres back.

I turn back around and try to find a way out.

 

“*evil kackel* I’VE GOT YOU NOW MARINETTE!*evil kackel*” the akuma yelled as it blasted through the bottom of the limo.

I was to scared to do anything at that point, so I just stood there and hoped to look defiant as I was hauled out of the limo, and taken to the skies.

“HOW DARE YOU!” The akuma yelled throwing up into the air and barely catching me as I plummeted back down to earth. “HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY ADRIKINZ AWAY FROM ME!” the akuma howled as she flung me down onto a building’s roof.

I sat up and coughed up blood. I stared at the blood clots on the roof, waiting for my vision to come back. The edges of my vision were black and little spots swarmed in front of my eyes. I leaned over and coughed up more blood, some of it dripping down the edge of my mouth.

“Not so tough now, are you?” the akuma cackled as she landed in front of me. 

I try to stand up and fall to my knees, hands out in front of me, and blood dripping out of my mouth and down my chin.

“Give up already! You’re almost begging me to spare you already!” The akuma taunted.

I find enough strength in myself to stagger to my feet. I’m hunched over coughing up even more blood when I take a deep breath, “You… know?... You… may… have… thrown… me… into… a… building… and… I… may… be… down… but… I’m… not… out!” I gasp and start throwing, what must look like drunken, punches at her. 

The akuma doges each one with ease. “AH,HAHAHAHA! Is that the best you’ve got?” she taunts me, then kicks my head.

It looked like one of those videotaped wipeouts in slow motion as I fell to my side on the roof, gasping.

“I could kill you now, you little pest!” the akuma said as she walked over to me and kicked my side making me roll onto my back. “But I won’t because what’s the fun in that?” the akuma cackled and turned away from me.

I took that opportunity to roll into my stomach and try to put myself upright once again. I managed to get onto my hands and feet before I heard a news van pull up. Knowing that other people’s lives are in danger gave me the energy to get on my feet and stagger to the akuma.

“Back for more? You really don’t know when to quit, do you?” the akuma questioned as she turned around.

“No… way… I’ll… ever… quit!” I wheezed and leaned forwards to help me gain momentum. I was in a full blown run by the time I got close enough to reach the akuma. The akuma gasped and I upper-cutted her as hard as I could. The akuma was knocked onto her back, unconscious. “Chew... on… that… bitch!”I whispered and fell over in a coughing fit that covered me in more blood than I already was. I saw Volpina and Chat running across the roof and smiled. ‘They’ll fix this.’ I thought before everything went black. I heard sirens in the distance ‘Good, the driver’s getting help.’ I thought before the sounds around me faded and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cuss word, but I couldn't find something that told you how much of a badass Mari is and fit it better than that word. I try to keep it child friendly for those of you let younger siblings/kids on your phones.
> 
> Keep Loving Life,  
> Fennix <3
> 
> P.S. sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to post something before the week was over!


	7. Mari's rcovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has amnesia after the akuma fight. Everyone from her class (other than Cloe) shows up and is reintroduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is is 9 pages long in docs so i'm sorry if it's short. i think that i'll have the chapters be 9 to 10 pages long from now on. sorry for the wait, i've been playing Pokemon GO!

\---still Mari’s P.O.V.:---

 

I wake up as I’m being loaded into the back of an ambulance. I try to say something, but it costs too much energy and I pass out again.

The next time I wake up, I’m in a hospital room with thousands of tubes around me. I try to look around but, once again, it takes more energy than I’ve got and I pass out.

The third time I wake up, It’s night and a blond is asleep in a chair with his head and arms lying on the bed. I try to comfort the blond but pass out once again.

When I wake up the fourth time it’s bright in the room and a very large man and a very petite woman sit on the bench, near the window, in a tight embrace, while the blond from before and a brunet and another boy, who’s wearing a red hat, sit on the other bench, the brunet was hugging the boy in a red hat and the blond had his head in his hands.

“Mmmmmm” I manage to moan loud enough for the petite woman to hear and she rushes over as black overcomes my vision and I pass out again.

The next time I wake up the blonde, the petite woman, the very large man, and someone with light gray hair are in the room talking.

“It’s been two weeks of in and out consciousness,” the petite woman says with tears in her voice, “what if we never get or baby girl back?!” she mumbles before bursting out into tears and being soothed by the large man next to her.

‘Those two must be my parents.’ I conclude after hearing her talk.

“I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t’ve let her go.” the blonde said and he began to cry.

“It’s not your fault Adrien. She fought tooth and nail so no one got hurt. You saw her on the news, all Chat Noir and Volpina had to do was purify the akuma.” the large man, who I thought to be my dad, told the blonde, who he’d called Adrien.

“B-but… i-if I hadn’t let her go out there, n-none of this would’ve happened!” Adrien protested still crying.

My mom got up and walked over to him, “You tried. She was worried about you and she didn’t want you to get hurt.” she told him as she hugged him.

“Mrs. Dupain, Mr. Chenge, I’m so sorry that this happened to your daughter. If you need anything, anything at all, just call. It’s the east that I can do, seeing as I’m the reason that this happened.” the man with the silver hair said as he stood up, and looked at my parents. “I wish there was something that I could do.” he then turned to Adrien, “I think it’s time that we should go.” and headed towards the door. Adrien cast a sad glance my way before following the grey haired man.

I reached out after them causing one of the machines to squeak.

Maman and Papa gasped and looked my way, Adrien turned around and so did the man with the grey hair.

“W-wh…” I whispered and everyone flocked over to me.

Maman hugged me and Papa stood beside her and had his hand on my head.

The man with the grey hair and Adrien were on the other side of the bed. Adrien was crying and the grey haired man looked like he was about to.

I reached up to wipe a tear off of his cheek, trying to overpower the black at the edge of my vision.

Adrien leaned into my hand and cried harder, but he was smiling.

I smiled back and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

Maman let go of me and I saw the man with grey hair standing off by himself, looking a bit awkward if you asked me, so I lifted my other hand and tried to motion him over.

The grey haired man was standing next to Adrien when I put my hand down. “H-H-Hi.” I managed in a whisper that was barely audible.

“Hi Marinette.” Adrien whispered back.

“Our baby’s back!” Maman whispered to Papa.

The grey haired man only waved.

“Mmmm?” I try to say ‘mom?’ as my vision begins to dance. “Nnnnn… nnngh.” I manage to groan before I pass out.

The last time I woke up was when a pink haired girl and a boy in a red sweatshirt were in my room.

“H-hi, h-h-how… a-are y-y-you?” I stumbled as they were leaving.

The pink haired girl swatted the boy’s arm, “Kim! Go get everyone! She’s awake!” the girl cheered in a hushed voice.

“On it!” the one she called Kim, said as he dashed out of the room.

“OMG, Marinette! I’m so glad that you’re okay! We all missed you! Everyone’s worried about you! Adrien skipped a week of school so he could be with you when you woke up! These four weeks have been terrible without you!” the girl whispered as she hugged me and began to cry.

“I-I’m s-sorry I don’t r-remember y-your name. W-would y-you tell me?” I stumble with my words.

The girl giggled “I’m Alix.”

“Hey Alix! The first group is coming in!” a boy called to Alix.

“Okay!” Alix called back as 3 people came into the room.

“I’m glad to see that you’re getting better!” a boy in green said.

“Guys, Mari has amnesia. She doesn’t remember too many people. I’m going to be telling her your names as you talk to her.” Alix explained.

“Oh… Okay!” a girl in all pink said.

And a girl dressed in all dark colors nodded.

“Mari, the boy in the green is Max.”

“Hi Marinette. I’m Max, it’s great to see that you’re feeling better.”

“Hi, M-Max. How are you?” I piece together a sentence.

“The girl in pink is Rose.” Alix said motioning to the girl in pink.

“Hi, I’m Rose!” the girl said “I’ve missed you! It’s so great to see that you’re okay!” 

“Y-You’re R-Rose, and you’re just as pretty as one too.” I tell her and give her a hug.

“You’re to kind Mari!” Rose said as she stepped back so I could see the purple haired girl.

“This is Julika.” Alix introduced.

“Hello Marinette. I’m glad that you’re okay. Everyone is worried about you.”

“Hi Julika, would you tell everyone that I’ll be fine?”

“Absolutely!” Julika said and the group left as another group came in.

“Guys, Mari has amnesia so I’m going to tell her who you are before you talk to her.” Alix told them. “This is Nathaniel.”

“H-Hi M-Marinette! I-It’s good t-to see you a-again!

“Hi, Nath-an-iel!” I tried to say his name.

“This is Sabrina.”

“Hi Marinette! Cloe said that I couldn’t take to long, but I did miss you! I’ve gotta go, bye!” Sabrina said and turned to leave.

“W-wait! It was nice to meet you… again!” I call after her

“Nice meeting you again too!” she says as she leaves

“Okay, this is Kim.”

“Mari! The way you take on akumas is AWESOME! Just be more careful next time!” Kim said, before being swatted by Alix.

“What do you mean “Next time!”?!” Alix asked.

“Well, you can take the girl away from the fight but you can’t take the fight away from the girl.” Kim said, laughter crinkling in his eyes.

Alix groaned “Just go get the next group and tell them Mari has amnesia.” 

“Okay babe.” Kim nodded then left the room.

“How many people are here?” I ask Alix.

“Just most of the class and your parents.” Alix answered. “5 more people for you to meet.”

I nod as the next group comes in, two boys and a girl.

“Mari this is Ivan.” Alix says, motioning for the boy in the black tee shirt to step forward.

“Hi, I’m Ivan. It was so weird without you in class.”

“Hi Ivan. It’s nice to re-meet you.” I say as politely as I could.

The boy laughed lightly and took a step back as Alix introduced the girl with the pink do rag.

“This is Maylene.” Alix said pointing to the girl.

“Hi Marinette!” Maylene said as she waved. “I’ve missed you!”

“Hi Maylene!” I say with as much of a wave as I could manage.

“Would you two go get the others for me?” Alix asked Ivan and Maylene before she introduced the boy in the red hat.

Both noded and left the room.

“Mari, I’m going to introduce Nino them I have to go. Are you going to be alright with that?”

I nod, “It’s fine.”

“Alright. This is Nino.” Alix says before motioning to Nino, then leaving.

“Sup Mari!” Nino asks as he messes with his cap. “It’s been so weird without you in school. Alya and Adrien have both been acting super depressed. After Adrien visited and you were awake, their moods picked up a little.” he told me.

There’s a knock at the door announcing the arrival of the others.

“Mari! You’re alright!” A brunet cheered and hugged me. ‘I-I thought that I lost my best friend!” she cried into my shoulder.

“That’s Alya, this was really hard on her. After all, you two are best friends.” Nino explained. “And the blonde that just walked in is Adrien.”

Adrien waved and gave me a smile, so I smiled back. 

Nino pulled a chair around for Alya to sit in. 

It was quiet, except for the rise and fall of Alya's crying, when my parents walked in. 

Maman and Papa smiled warmly at us, then went to the bench near the window and sat down.

“Well, I’ve got to go. My Mom asked me to be home by nine, bye guys!” Nino said as he stood up to leave.

Everyone called good bye as Nino left, and Alya had stopped crying.

“We’re so glad that you’re okay!” Maman said and gave me a hug. 

The doctor walks in and tells everyone that visiting hours are over and that they should be leaving then ushers them out of the room, after they say good bye of course.

The nurse walks in after everyone leaves. “Hey girly, how ya doing?” she asks.

“I think that I’m doing better.” I answer.

“Well I’ll say. You’ve been awake for half of the day! That’s a real accomplishment!” The nurse, whose name tag read ‘Katie’, cheered

“How so?” I ask confused.

“Look kiddo, it’s a miracle that you’re alive. You were thrown into a building so hard that the cement shattered. You had so much internal bruising and bleeding that you had five surgeries, back to back, to get you out of critical condition. Gabriel Agreste paid for the surgeries and his son, Adrien Agreste, gave blood for you. That kid is O-, and you’re O+, imagine the chances! They’re one of the main reasons that you’re here right now.” Katie explained.

“Oh…”

“What’s wrong hun? You feeling okay?” she asks concerned.

“I-I’m fine. It’s just, I don’t remember him from anything before I came here.”

“Well, think as hard as you can. What was the first thing you can remember?”

I pause for a moment, trying to remember as much as I can about me. “I-I’m Marinette, an 9th grader.” I list as if on autopilot. 

“Okay, that’s a start. How about anything more recent.”

“Kim, Max, Alix, Ivan, Maylene ,Nathaniel, Alya, Nino, Sabrina, and Adrien.” I list.

“Your classmates’ names. Okay, do you remember anything from the way here, like to the room?”

I pause and think for a bit. My head began to ache with the effort when I remembered the blaring sirens and lights flashing above my head as I got pushed through a hall. I remember looking to the left and saw Maman crying into Papa’s chest, Alya curling into herself, Nino sitting next to her trying to calm her down, and Adrien loping around the room. I remember waking up in a room surrounded by machines and tubes then passing out. I tell all of this to Katie, while I fight back tears.

When Katie was about to reply, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Katie called and I expected it to be a doctor or someone from the medical staff.

Chat Noir and Volpina come into the room, both holding an array of flowers with a ‘get well soon’ card.

Katie looked between me and the two superheroes a few times before her jaw dropped. “Y-You know Chat Noir AND Volpina!?!” Katie asked astonished.

“I guess?” I shrugged and looked over to the heroes and back to Katie a few times, not believing this myself.

Chat and Volpina seemed to instantly understand that I had amnesia and put the flowers in a vase on the table, which is on the other side of the machines.

“We came to see how she’s doing, considering she’s the only one that wasn’t healed by Volpina’s healing song.” Chat said then looked around the room. 

“I think that it has a limit as to how far it can go, because I'm a beginner.” Volpina explained, looking guiltily at the floor. 

“Well, maybe it worked as much as it could. The people who've came here in the condition that she did, normally don't come out of their comas.” Katie told them. “It's a miracle that she's made it this far.” 

The room went quiet for a while, the silence broke when Katie stands up. “Alright hun, my shift’s over so I can’t stay.” Katie says as she gathers her things. “I don’t know what the visiting hours are for superheroes, so don’t ask me. Good night Marinette.”

“Good night Katie.” I call after her as she leaves.

“Marinette, your friend, Alya asked me to show you this video after you’ve talked to everyone so you at least know the person who’s talking’s name.” Volpina said taking a phone out of her pocket.

“I’ve yet to talk with you two.” I point out.

“Good point…” Volpina trails off.

“Well, how much do you remember about us?” Chat Noir asked.

“I, I know that you both are superheroes.” I answer as best I can.

“Do you remember anything else?” Volpina asks.

I try to remember as much as I can about them. “I remember running around Paris with the both of you. I remember talking with you on my balcony while doing homework, or as I was gardening. I remember talking to Volpina on my balcony.”

\-------------------  
Chat’s P.O.V.:  
\-------------------

I stopped functioning after Mari said that she remembered running around Paris with Vopina and me. 

‘THE F! LADYBUG IS THE ONLY ONE WHO RAN AROUND PARIS WITH US! MARI CAN’T BE LADYBUG! IT’S NOT POSSIBLE! I wouldn’t mind her being Ladybug, would I? YES! OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE! YOU JUST GOT OVER HER AND MOVED ON! YOU LIKE MARINETTE NOW! PLUS MARI ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT YOU! LADYBUG HAS FRIEND ZONED YOU HOW MANY TIMES!?! MARI AND LADYBUG ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT! But, if she is Ladybug, you’ve kissed her before. And you know where she lives so you can tell her that you know and that you’re Chat Noir. BUT SHE DOESN’T LIKE CHAT NOIR LIKE THAT! If she didn’t like you, then she wouldn’t’ve kissed you. She doesn’t know that you’re Adrien under the mask so she isn’t using you. YOU DON’T KNOW IF SHE KNOWS OR NOT! If she knew then she’d act way different.’ I fought with myself not noticing that Mari and Volpina were looking at me. 

I laugh nervously “I was talking to Plagg. He says hi by the way.” 

“Oh, okay!” Marinette smiles at me then turns back to Volpina, who rolled her eyes before she returned to the conversation.

‘That was close, be more careful next time!’ I scold myself.

“So Volpina, I barely remember the past few weeks, have we met before the akuma? Anything before the akuma is kind of blurry right now.” Marinette asked Volpina.

“Sort of… It was a quick stop by because you were caught in a different akuma battle, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Chat did the same, but we left soon after that because we had to meet with Ladybug.”

Before Marinette could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. A doctor opened the door and said, “Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt but it’s almost time for you to go.” then he left.

“Hey Chat, I have to tell Mari something important. Would you mind leaving for a minute?” Volpina turned to me and asked.

“Sure.” I say as I stand up to leave. “See you later Princess.” I say to Marinette as I leave.

“Good bye Chat.” I hear her say before I close the door behind me.

“I’m so sorry Princess. I-I should’ve tried to stop you, I-I should’ve transformed. But I-I didn’t because I… I was weak and insecure. Now you’re hurt and don’t remember anything, all because of me! I’m a failure as a hero and a friend.” I whisper as I leave the hospital.

I need to go blow off so steam, so I jump on top of the hospital and start to run along the top of the buildings. I try to stop thinking about her but I can’t, and I start to cry. Plagg takes over the suit and finds a roof with a chimney and sits me behind it.

\---------------------------------------------  
Alya’s P.O.V. (right after Chat left):  
\---------------------------------------------

“Okay Tikki you can come out now.”

There’s a tiny gasp before the little red kawami floats out. “I forgot that you knew!” She exclaimed.  
“It’s okay Tikki. Fennix, drop the transformation please.”

I’m coated in a bright orange light, then I’m looking at Mari and the two kawamies. 

“Tikki! I haven’t seen you in eons!” Fennix calls flying over to Tikki.

“Fennix! It’s great to see you again!” Tikki says as she hugs Fennix.

“Hey where’s the others?” Fennix asks looking around.

“Chat left, come on let’s go talk somewhere else so we don’t interrupt the girls!” Tikki says and pulls Fennix away to the other side of the room.

“You have two kawamies?” Mari asks as the two float away.

“No I don’t, the red and black spotted one is yours.” I tell her.

“Why would I have a kawami?” she asks.

“It’s because you’re the most kind and sweetest person I know!” I tell her, “You’re probably not going to believe me, but you’re Ladybug.”

“You haven’t given me a reason to not believe you.”

“Mari, you’ve made a huge leap in recovery, if you keep up the progress the hospital might release you!” I began, and cast a glance over at Tikki, “Even if you’re cleared, I don’t want you to over exert yourself as Ladybug, understand?”

She nods then yawns.

I’m going to leave so you can get some rest. Good night Mari.” I say then transform and leave thee hospital.


	8. hope that this makes up for my internet problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im at my grandmas house and iv got internet! im going home tomorrow tho, so im posting what ive got done of chapter 8.

~me: so after three weeks of Mari being able to be awake all day, and her being able to walk around and pick things up and go through physical therapy, Mari gets to go home! Once Mari entered her house, a wave of memories washed over her. She remembers everyone from her classes at school, she remembers her big brother -Anthony- who moved to America so he could further his career, she remembers what she did as Ladybug, she remembers Chat Noir (not their relationship yet) and Volpina -and who Volpina is, she remembers Plagg and Tikki and Fennix (me), she remembers almost everything but her relationship with Chat.~

\--------------------  
Adrien’s P.O.V.:  
\--------------------

There’s a knock at my bedroom door, “Adrien, may I come in?” followed shortly after from Natalie.

“Yeah.” I say, my voice flat.

The door opens and Natalie stands there with a smile on her face. “Grate news! Mis. Marinette has been released from the hospital! Her mother said that most of her memories have returned, and that Marinette should be back at school by next week!” Natalie told me.

I jumped up out of my bed when she said ‘Marinette’. “Really! She’s going to be okay!?” I ask, practically bouncing in place.

“She was released a few days ago, but she’s not taking visitors for another couple days.” She informed me.

I stop bouncing, and my shoulders slump. “Oh… Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Natalie says before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

I flop back onto my bed with a moan. “What am I going to do, Plagg?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like you have some way to get there and cheek-up on her with her parents.” Plagg says, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Oh yeah…” I say bashfully. “Plagg, claws out!” I say then leap out of the window as Chat Noir.

***At Mari’s house***

I had to resist the urge to go straight to her balcony and open the hatch. Instead, I go to the bakery door and ring the bell.

Tom came down the steps that lead from their house to the bakery.

I wave in hope that he’ll see the movement and not think that someone was playing ding-dong ditch.

Tom walks over to the door and opens it. “Chat Noir, what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!” he says, taking a step back to let me in.

“Thank you.” I say as I walk in.

“What brings you here?” Tom asks as he shuts the door and leads me upstairs.

“I heard that Marinette was released from the hospital, and I wanted to check up on her.”

“You’re not the only one who stopped by to check up on her, you know.” Tom said as we entered the living room.

I notice that Marinette is sitting up on the couch next to her mother, and that Volpina’s sitting across from them. Volpina’s the only one who noticed our entrance.

“Honey, we’ve got another visitor!” Tom called out and got the attention of all three girls in the room.

“Chat Noir! How nice of you to stop by!” Sabine said.

Both Mari and Volpina wave to me, then go back to their conversation.

“Have a seat.” Tom said as he took a seat next to Mari.

I nod and sit in one of the chairs around the little table in the center of the room.

“Mari was released a few days ago.” Sabine said. “She’s made an extraordinary recovery.”

“She recovered three times faster than the doctors expected.” Volpina joined in, their conversation apparently over.

“That’s not a total surprise, she’s always been a fast healer.” Tom said, placing an arm around Mari. 

My tail tip twitches and I feel a pang of jealousy. ‘He's her father! I shouldn't be jealous of that!’ I, internally, yell at myself. 

“Well Mari, I'm glad that you're feeling better.” Volpina says, standing up out of the chair, “I’ve got to patrol the city tonight, so I’ve got to go.” she starts toward the door.

“I think I’ll join her, ‘cause Ladybug’s been gone for a while now and we don’t know if Hawkmoth is planning anything.” I say as I get up and follow Volpina.

Mari and her parents nod and bid us goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have been so understanding! this is sort of my 'thank you' to you guys. this is WAY shorter than the rest of them because it's only half finished. 
> 
> As always,  
> Keep loving life,  
> Fennix<3


	9. Miraculous Writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry if you guys think this is an update -it's not-. Secondly, I'm not being inspired by anything related to Miraculous Ladybug and I don't know why -like, I don't even want to read other fanfics! I think that it's because people on Quotev (mainly BurgerBomber AKA- BurgerInsanity) are writing such awesome-mazing-tastic Pokemon stories.

Hey guys! I'm happy to report that I've got my internet back! But sadly I've got writers block, as the title said. I can't find any inspiration to finish chapter 8 at the moment. I'm one of those people who can't write if I don't feel like I know what it's leading to. While my WiFi was down, my friend copy pasted some Pokemon stories and sent them to me. I felt inspired to write about Pokemon! For those of you who are extremely invested in this story, I'm sorry for this inconvenience but as soon as I find inspiration for my ML fic I'll start writing. But as for now, I'm working on a fic called 'Pokewood Arts', it'll have some short chapters and some long ones. PHSS! Who needs equal chapter lengths anyways? I'll be doing holiday specials but with school coming up and Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon coming out soon, I can't promise regular updates because I have to memorize all of the Pokemon for gen 7. I'm a living Dexter, I know all main game Pokemon, just don't ask me to spell them or list them 'cause I cant do that. Dexter has to see the Pokemon to be able to give you the info about it, and I'm a freshmen so I'll have homework coming out my ears! Thanks for understanding! You all have been the best readers that I could ask for! If I could go through my computer and give y'all a gift, I would! 'Pokewood Arts' should be out with in the next few weeks, assuming that I don't have to type on my phone.

thanks for your understanding,  
Fennix <3


	10. Chaper 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari might make a conection, character development, and new fandoms!!!!!!!!!!!! It's shorter than the other chapters, but I tried. Plus I think that adding three (right now but a fourth in the planning) more characters and extending on whats already known about one previous one is one hella way to kick off a come back, wouldn't you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hey Guys! Guess who's back! Back again! It's me!! :D Wow... 6.5 month hiatus... I'm sorry! ;-; Welp, I'm back now and just to let you know updates are sure to come, just no promises on consistent updates. I'm starting off with small updates and hopefully work my way back to full length updates.
> 
> Oh, and I’ve added some fandoms! American Dragon, MaxSteel, Danny Phantom, and Randy Cunningham the 9th grade ninja -all of which take place in America, so; Jake, Max, Danny and Randy are in Michigan.
> 
> So, anyway, sit back and enjoy  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari’s pov

 

Both Volpina and Chat left and I head up to my room after telling Mamon and Papa good night.

 

“Tikki! I need to ask you something!” I say as I climb into my bed.

 

“What is it Marinette?” The red kawami answers from my pillow.

 

“I just thought of something, I know that I don't know that much about Adrien to begin with, but does he have any siblings- brothers to be specific?” I ask, studying the ceiling.

 

“No, I don't think so. Why, did he say something?” Tikki asks floating over to my face.

 

“No, I was just thinking… and have you realized how similar he and Chat look?”

 

“Humm, interesting. I've never really thought about it.” ( _‘IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME MARI! Too bad it took almost dying to see that.’_ Tiki wants to shout, but thinks better of it.~~~ Tiki, I think everyone agrees that it’s about time this happened.~~~)

 

“And it's like, I know I don't like like Adrien, but I get this feeling when I see him. Like I either want to turn to mush and melt away, or I want to grab his face and kiss him! Like, I'm sorry, but WHAT?! Why do I feel like this? Why does he take away my ability to form a complete thought!” I exclaim, exasperated.

 

“Well… you made progress, sorta. You got over Adrien, but you fell for Chat Noir.” Tikki says.

 

“I was thinking, is Chat Noir related to Adrien or something. I get the same feelings being around him, but different because I feel like I… like I, I already have. But I know I haven't, or at least I don't remember ever kissing Chat.” I ramble. “GAHH! Tikki, can we go for a run?” I ask, sitting up.

 

“Yeah, no problem Marinette.” The kawami says.

 

“Tikki, spots on!” I cry and jump out onto my balcony and swing around the city.

 

After a while of just swinging around the city, I head to the Eiffel tower.

 

I sit there and watch the city's nightlife below for a while before Someone sits to the right of me.

 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Chat asks, looking out across Paris.

 

“Yeah.” I mumble.

 

“Hard to believe that akuma destroy it so often.” Chat says absentmindedly.

 

“Yeah.” I agree, turning to face the blonde. I slowly inch forward and Chat slowly leans back, keeping up with my pace.

 

 _‘But I thought that we were a thing before the akuma.’_ I thought as something told me that the situation was off.

 

Chat had turned red, and I felt oddly satisfied as I pinned him to the Eiffel tower.

 

“What's the matter, Chat got your tongue?” I say playfully, tossing in a wink for good measure.

 

\----------------- Chat’s pov ----------------

 

Ladybug had pinned me to the Eiffel tower, either one of her arms at either side of my head. “What's the matter,” She asked slowly bringing her face closer to mine.

 

My brain is unable to comprehend what's going on, but it's almost like she's been akumatized.

 

“Chat got your tongue?” She puns.

 

My jaw dropped. _‘Ladybug never puns.’_ Part of me said, making me not want to believe that this was real.

 

Then she smirked. “Well this is pawsitively shocking, the great Chat Noir at a loss for words.” She murmured, our faces merely inches apart.

 

\------------------ My pov -----------------

 

Chat was turning a deep red as Ladybug got closer. Ladybug smirked as she kissed Chat, though, on the forehead.

 

She sat up and watched the city below her, like nothing happened, as Chat laid there and slowly stopped functioning.

 

“So, Chaton, how was patrol?” Ladybug asks.

 

“Okay, nothing really happened.” Chat says, sitting up and looking at Ladybug.

 

A few seconds of silence later Volpina lands next to them. “Oh, hey Ladybug! I thought you'd be gone longer, welcome back!” Volpina says, giving Ladybug a hug. “I've gotta borrow Chat, if you two are done.”

 

“Oh yeah, we're done talking,” Ladybug says, standing up. “so he's all yours.” Ladybug swings away in the direction of Marinette’s house.

 

After Ladybug’s out of earshot, Volpina helps Chat to his feet. “Come on. I've got to show you something.” She says before flying away.

 

Chat follows Volpin to the other side of the city. And as soon as they'd touched the pavement, Volpina grabs Chat by the collar of his suit and holds him up against a building.

 

“I swear, if you're playing both Ladybug and Marinette, I'll make sure your life's a living hell! Understand?” Volpina shouts.

 

“W-What are you talking about?!” Chat exclaims. “I'm not even dating anyone!”

 

“You know damn well what I meant _Model boy_.” Volpina says, contemplating whether or not she should put him down.

 

“M-Model? What are you talking about?” Chat lied, trying to through Volpina off his trail.

 

“Drop the act Adrien. I know it’s you.” Volpina says, finally setting Chat down.

 

Once Chat processed what Volpina said, he froze. “H-How?”

 

“Once I got my suit, It really wasn’t hard to figure it out. I don’t know why LB hasn’t figured it out yet, I mean, it’s quite obvious once you start thinking about it. You’ve had every chance to be akumatized, but you haven’t. You’ve never been around during the akuma attacks, as your civilian self anyway, and I didn’t know where you went during the attacks either. Mari always goes to the bakery to make sure that her parents are alright so I never had to worry about her, until she started trying to fight the akumas herself, that is.” Volpina rambles.

 

“Wait… Alya? A-Are you… Are you Volpina?!” Chat exclaimed, shocked.

 

“Wow, took you long enough cat boy.” Alya huffs and turns to walk away. “Oh and, if you hurt Mari, I’ll get mad. And if I get mad, you won’t know what hit you.” Alya says, her voice deadly serious and flashes an innocent smile, then starts walking away.

 

A chill shot up Chat’s spine as Volpina walked away. Chat shook himself, trying to clear his head. _‘I wonder if I should talk to Mari about what happened tonight with Alya.’_ Chat wonders as he valts to the roof tops. _‘No, I shouldn’t tell her. It’d mess with her and Alya’s friendship, and I can’t do that.’_ Chat thinks as he races back to the Eiffel tower. He lands on the tower with a soft thump and leans against one of the I-beams.

 

Plagg let's out a cry before dropping the transformation. “Kid, I didn’t get to eat before you transformed so it’s not going to last like it normally would.” Plagg huffs as he lands on teen’s shoulder.

 

Adrien sighs and digs in his pocket for the cheese tin. He finds the cheese tin and opens it for Plagg, who immediately starts to devour the cheese. “You know,” Plagg says around a mouth full of cheese. “LB was all over you tonight. Maybe she found out?” Plagg suggests calmly.

 

“No,” The blonde disagrees, “LB said that we should keep our identities a secret so she wouldn’t go looking for my identity.”

 

Plagg gulps down another slice of cheese. “I wouldn’t be surprised, I mean, Alya found out almost immediately after she got her necklace. So who’s to say that LB doesn’t already know who you are but just didn’t tell you?”

 

Adrien gasps. “What if she does? No, no she can’t, right? If she did, wouldn’t it’ve shown?”Adrien panics, pacing around the beams of the tower.

 

“Kid, you should probably stop before you fall.” Plagg says, his mouth full of cheese.

 

Adrien sighs and walks back over to Plagg then sits down. “What if she only likes me for what I am, not who I am? What if she doesn’t even like me?” The boy whispers as he curls in on himself, unshed tears threatening to fall.

 

 _‘Oh boy.’_ **_‘Hey Tiki, I’ve got a situation and I need your help.’_ **  Plagg calls Tikki telepathically.

 

 **_‘Oh no. What’d you do this time?’_ ** Tiki questions.

 

**_‘I didn’t, LB did. Chat needs some help, and I think he needs Mari. So I’m getting Mari’s help.’_ **

 

**_‘That’s… actually really smart, we’ll be there shortly.’_ **

 

**_‘NO! We’ve gotta go to you for this to work!’_ **

 

**_‘Okay Mr. Grump butt. We’ll stay here and wait for you.’_ **

 

 **_‘Thank you Tiki!’_ ** Plagg says gratefully. “Hey kid, you should probably go home.” Plagg coaxes the teen.

 

Adrien nods and whispers, “Plagg claws out.”

 

In a flash of green, Chat Noir is curled up where the teen once was. Plagg take over the suit as Adrien tries to calm down.

 

When Plagg comes to a stop, they’re sitting on Mari’s roof.

 

“Plagg! Why’d you bring me here!” Adrien hisses at the kawami.

 

“I did no such thing. All I did was make sure that you didn’t fall off any buildings!” Plagg whispers.

 

“Whatever, let's just go home.” Adrien whispers and turns to leave.

 

“C-Chat? Is that you?” Mari calls, appearing on the balcony.

 

Adrien plasters a fake smile to his face and wipes tears away from his face before he turns around and jumps onto the balcony. “Hey there Prrrincess.” Chat says flirtatiously, thankful that the dim light hid his bloodshot eyes and the dried tears.

 

“Hey Kitty, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Mari asks, genuinely curious.

 

“Oh, I was just on my way home and thought that I should stop by and see if you’re still feline fine.” Chat puns. “You caught me just as I was about to head down to the bakery.”

 

Mari laughs. “You know, Chat, you could’ve just knocked on the window or something and I would’ve let you in.” Mari says, heading back to her room. “It’s chilly out, do you wanna come in and get warm?”

 

Chat nods and follows Mari inside. “Alright kitty, I’ve just gotta finish my conversation really quick, then we can chill, okay?” Mari says walking over to her computer.

 

Chat follows and looks at the computer from over her shoulder.

 

_Kit Kat (KK) ~ Yo Mari, yo still there?_

 

_M~ Yep, but I’ve gotta go._

 

_KK~ Why? If there’s another akuma and you go fight it, if it doesn’t kill you I will!_

 

_M~ No you won’t cause you love me. ;P_

 

_KK~ You’re right, but I will still fly to France and chew you out if you do!_

 

_M~ Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid._

 

_KK~ Ok, but seriously why you gotta go? Does it pertain to a certain gato I’ve been told about?_

 

_M~ NO! KitKat, stop assuming things._

 

_KK~ So it does! Is he there? Let me talk to him!_

 

_M~ No, sorry._

 

_KK~ Fine._

 

Just as Mari reads the text, she gets a phone call.

 

“Hey KitKat.” Mari greets her friend.

 

“PUT ME ON SPEAKER.” KitKat demands.

 

“Already done.” Mari says.

 

“Good. Now listen up and listen good cat boy.” KitKat growls through the phone as Mari sighs. “If you mistreat my Mari, you’re going to be in a world of pain and misery. Got it?”

 

Chat almost laughed, almost. KitKat, despite trying to sound intimidating, sounded like a ten year old but Chat picked up the weight of her worlds. “Yep.” Chat answered quickly.

 

There was a pause, then suddenly a deep booming voice sounds through the phone. “DON’T YOU ‘Yep’ ME! YOU SAY YES MA’AM! ARE WE CLEAR?”

 

“OH DEAR LORD! THE F WAS THAT!!!” Chat yells as he leaps across the room and Mari almost throws her phone.

 

KitKat erupts into laughter, her deep voice slowly fading. “Holy crap.” KitKat wheezes between fits of laughter. “I knew using sulfur hexafluoride to lower my voice would scare the life outta you, but I never thought that Chat would react just like Jake!” KitKat explodes into laughter again. “And, and I got both of their reactions on camera!”

 

“What?! Dawg that’s cold!” a boy with a New York accent exclaims.

 

“It’s not cold, it’s hilarious!” another boy says.

 

“How’d you get theirs on camera though? You’re not video chatting, are you?” a third boy asks.

 

“I’ve got no clue, it just showed up that I had two videos on my computer when I took the video of Jake’s reaction. They were one of cat boy’s reaction and one of Jake's reaction.” KitKat answered. “So, anyway, if you hurt Mari you’ll be conveniently disappeared. Got it?”

 

“Y-Yes Ma’am.” Chat stuttered.

 

“Good. Now I’m going to switch this to video so we can get introductions out of the way.” KitKat says before a girl with long caramel colored hair surrounded by three dudes appears on screen. “Okay, so the one in the back throwing a fit is Jake.” KitKat said, pointing to a boy with black hair with green tips. “And the one who’s on his phone instead of studying is Randy.” KitKat motions to the boy chilling on her bed.

  
“How the juice did you know that without even looking?!” Randy exclaims.

 

“Because I do, now get back to physics. And, finally, the one next to me is Max.” KitKat says.

 

“What? No cooky intro for me?” Max ask in a joking manor.

 

“Okay, how about, the one who snores so loud it shakes the dorm?” KitKat teases.

 

“Hey! At least I’m nat as bad as Randy.” Max fires off. “I don’t try to kill everyone while they sleep.”

 

“It’s not my fault that sleep farting runs in my family!” Randy exclaims.

 

“You,” KitKat says, looking at Randy. “need to focus on physics, and you,” KitKat looks at Max “stop pickin on Randy, he seriously can’t do anything about it. So save it till the holidays.”

 

“Chat’s pretty good with physics. Maybe he could help?” Mari suggests then looks at Chat, “Whatcha say Chat?”

 

Chat reluctantly agrees to help. “THANK YOU! Hey, Jake needs help with math, Mari, can you help him with that?” KitKat asks.

 

“But I’m terrible at math.” Mari protests.

 

"You had this worksheet last week, I believe in you!” KitKat says before turning to Max. “I’m going on a snack run and you're coming with.”

 

“Just take the car.” Max says nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, one problem with that. I ain’t got a licence.”

 

“Oh, oh yeah.” Max says as he stands up. “My bad, let’s go then.”

 

“Thank you.” KitKat says and she follows Max out of the room.

 

“So,” Jake says as he grabs his math homework and walks over to the computer. “You had this worksheet last week?”

 

“GAH! Why does physics have to be so complicated!!” Randy complains.

 

The two Parisians look at each other and laugh.

 

XXX with Max and KitKat (KitKat’s pov) XXX

 

“So why do you insist on walking to the store? Five minutes of driving never killed anyone.” Max asks before wincing slightly, though I pretend not to notice.

 

“For Sam’s sake, she’s an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian. She doesn’t eat anything with a face.” I explain, wanting with an unprecedented urge to add _‘Other than Danny, that is.’_ but I didn’t because Danny would get ticked off and Max would never let him live it down. “And, as odd as it is, she’s my friend so I support her decision.”

 

“Oh.” Max says before falling silent.

 

The two of us walk on in silence until they get to the store. “Hey, would you like something?” I ask as we entered the store.

 

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll just get myself a soda or something.” Max politely refuses my offer to get him something.

 

“Fine, I'm paying though.” I state, placing a hand on my hip.

 

“Not if you can’t reach it.” Max jokes as we get to the coolers.

 

“Ah, young love. Such a wonderful thing.” a woman comments, to no one in particular, as she walks past.

 

Max and I look at each other, my face feeling a tad bit warm as we start laughing.

 

XXX Tiki Time skip! (My pov) XXX

 

~~~ KitKat and Max finish getting snacks for the group and head to the doors. ~~~

 

“Snow?” KitKat says, phrased as more of a question than a statement. “How? It was, like fifty degrees when we left.”

 

“Well, we are in Michigan, the weather can flip on a dime.” Max says with a shrug.

 

“Oh well, let's get going before it gets worse.” KitKat says, starting to walk out of the store.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that my phone was able to reset the password so I could get back on! I missed you all! I've been reading different stories, most of which contain; Chat Noir, Randy Cunningham, Danny Fenton, Jake Long, and Max McGrath. They are awesome!!! Secret Quartet by QueenofHearts7378 is what inspiered me to contiue this story, so please go thank her and read her stories! I haven't told her about this so let's suprize her! Don't forget to mention who sent you. :P
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and sorr for the cliff hanger, I' still trying to figure out a way to bring Danny to Michigan and then *deletes the paragraph of spoilers that I just typed* spoilers spoiling spoils spoiling spoilers. Ps, I was thinking that maybe you guys could pitch in some ideas for how to bring Danny in or ideas for short stories. 'Cause I wanna try my hand at some oneshots, but so I don't have to tell someone how much of a shoob I am- please go to my Quotev account and read the animes that I have watched and choose a character from them (Any ideas will be taken as long as; they don't include adultry, nudity, nor too much cussing.)
> 
> As always,  
> Keep loving life,  
> Fennix <3  
> ../\/\  
> .(o.o)..)  
> ( u u )/ (It's supost to be a cat)


	11. A chapter of many names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible chapter names; A Phantom in Michigan, calling in old favors, odd behaviours, dropping a bombshell, Kit Kat’s secret. 
> 
> I’m trying to make up for my absence by cranking out another chapter because I felt inspired over the weekend. Sorry if there’s any errors, I tried to be quick with this story because I have Ideas! enjoy!!

XXXX my pov XXXX

  


“Kit Kat!” Phantom exclaims, suddenly appearing before the two teens. “Kit Kat, I need your help.”

 

“Woah! Danny, you okay, you look like you were in a bar fight!” Kit Kat exclaims, looking at the state of the -now human- halfa.

 

“Well, that’s not exactly wrong…”  Danny trailed off, instantly regretting what he said.

 

“Daniel James Fenton, I swear, if you went to a bar and got into a fight, you're going to wish you'd've gone to your mother insted of me.” Kit Kat growls, being a 5’ 6’’ bundle of motherly love she is. Kit Kat sighs. “Whatever, you can explain everything on the way back to the apartment.”

 

The three teens start their slow journey back to the apartment and Danny explains how he got his injuries.

 

~~~ Long story short, a bunch of the ghosts that he’d beaten had gotten drunk and decided to escape during the middle of the night last night and Danny had just finished getting them into the ghost zone, but, unfortunately the government had seen him taking on all of the ghosts and are now searching for him.~~~

 

“Danny you moron, that’s when you pick up the phone and call me!” Kit Kat scolds Danny. “You of all people -and ghosts for that matter- should know that I’ll drop everything for my friends.”  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t know if you were busy or something.” Danny defends weakly.

 

“What part of ‘I’ll drop everything for my friends’ don’t you understand?”  
  
“Dude, just give up. You won’t win this argument. Trust me, I’ve had it with her before.” Max pipes up.

 

“It’s true and he lost worse than he did against the elementals.” Steel chirps.

 

“I did not!” “You did so.” “Did not.” “Did so.” “Did not.” “Did so.” Max and Steel bickered.

 

  
XXX Ninja-time-skip! To when they get to the dorm door. XXX

 

Max opens the door and Kit Kat helps Danny through the apartment and into the bathroom, ignoring the gasps and leaving Max to explain everything.

 

XXX in the bathroom XXX

 

I dig around under the sink, looking for the first aid kit I keep there, as Danny takes his shirt off so I can dress his wounds.

 

“You’re such a moron, you do realize that this should have professional medical help- right?” I sigh. “You should’ve came here sooner, FBI or not, these need treatment.” I say, pointing to a deep gash across his back.

 

“What are we going to tell them? Plus they can’t do any blood work because then they’d tell the agents and I’d be put in a lab without receiving the medical treatment I need. Besides, I trust you.” Danny grimaces as I spray the disinfectant all over his back, trying to get all of the wounds in one fowl swoop.

 

“And this, Danny, would be why I always am so worried about you and Randy, and Max, and Jake, and Mari so much!” I tell him. “Just because I know how to do everything that doctors do, does not mean that I want to nor that I have all of the equipment to fix it. Hell, if you need stitches, all I’ve got is the numbing spray, a needle, and some thread so we’re pretty much be stuck with civil war medical tech right now.” I vent with a sigh. “I… I just wish that you’d be more careful, that all of you would be more careful.” I tell him as I spread the neosporin on the gauze before  layering it onto his back.

 

“I’m-!” Danny’s cut off by a sharp intake of breath as I gently smooth the gauze onto his back as I grab the bandages.

 

“Put your arms up so I can wrap your back.” I say as I start wrapping his back with the bandages, but after a few seconds, Danny can’t keep his arms up. I sigh, walking around in front of him and taking a seat on the floor. “Put your arms on my shoulders, so I can finish wrapping you.”

 

Danny places his arms on my shoulders and I continue to wrap his back. A good five or so minutes later, I’m done dressing the wounds on the top half of Danny’s body.

 

“Promise me that you’ll be more careful next time?” I ask him.

 

Danny nods and we walk back out into the living room. “Dear God! What the juice happened to you?!” Randy asks once he sees Danny’s bandage covered torso.

 

“Danny thought that it’d be a great idea to try to stop a bar fight.” I say before I walk over to the computer. “Mari, I’ve gotta go take care of this. Cat boy, it was nice to match a face to the name. Good bye.” I say, then end the call after both Parisians say good bye.

 

“So, Casper, What actually happened?” Jake asks.

 

“A bunch of ghosts got drunk and broke out of the ghost zone. It took me two days to get them back through the portal. I would’ve gone to Sam and got patched up like I usually do, but I was barely able to get out of Amity Park, so I came here. Oh and I’m hiding from the government.”

 

“Yep, I live with two aliens, a half ghost, a half dragon and a ninja. I could write a book.” I say as I walk into my room and grab one of my plain t shirts and walk back out. “Here,” I say as I toss it to Danny. “put it on so you don’t screw up the bandages while I wash your shirt.” I say and walk into the bathroom to get his shirt.

 

My phone beeps and I pull it out of my pocket.

 

_M~ Is everything okay? Who’s the boy you brought in?_

 

_KK~ Oh Mari, my life just got way more complicated. I may or may not be hiding from the US government._

 

_M~ The hell’d you do?!_

 

_KK~ I didn’t do anything. I just saved a life._

 

_M~ Dear God Kit Kat, what did you steal from the government?_

 

_KK~ I didn’t. Gtg ttyl._

 

_M~ Kit Kat?_

 

_M~ Kit Kat, what’s happening?_

 

 _M~ KIT KAT! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!_   


_M~ Fine, whatever, 'don't answer me. But you'd better explain yourself as soon as you can answer me.'_

 

I sigh. _'I'm sorry Mari.'_ I think as I hurriedly pack suitcases for everyone, knowing that the government's going to find them eventually and they're going to be pissed. I stash the suitcases under my bed and vow to protect the four idiots that managed to worm their way into my heart, no matter the cost.

  


XXX SKIP PROVIDED BY THE U.S. GOVERNMENT. (“Finally we get a part in a story!” “Shut it Frank!”) about a month and a half later XXX

 

~~~~~~ The government had found out that Danny’s living with Kit Kat, and launches a surprise attack on the five teens.~~~

 

I notice the helicopter in the distance and rush into my room to get the suitcases and call Harrison.

 

“Hey, Harry. It’s me. Remember that favor you owed me? Good ‘cause I’m gonna need your help.”

 

~~~Harry, teleported the five teens in peril to his mansion.~~~

 

“Thanks Harry!” I say giving him a hug.   


“Any time Kat.”  
  
“I need just one more favor…”

 

“What, do you need me to fly the five of you to Paris or something?”

 

“Actually…” I trail off.

  


XxX in Harry’s private jet flying across the country XxX

  


“How come whenever you need a favor, it’s always so freaking extravagant?” Harry asks me as we fly across Lake Huron.

 

“Because, if I can help it, I try not to bother others.” I say.

 

“Kat, asking for help isn’t ‘bothering’ someone.” Harry sighs. “I just wish that you didn’t only use favors for ginormous things like this. But hey, what can you do? So you’re going to go to Françoise Dupont now?”  
  
“Yep. And I’ve already bought a small house in the area. Not much but it’ll work.”

 

  
XXX at the new house XXX

 

“Kat, that’s only got two bedrooms.” Harry says once he sees the house.

 

“Yeah? It’s all we could afford-”

 

“Nope, you’re not going to live here. I’ve got some friends here that owe me.” Harry tells me and ushers me back into the jet.

 

XXX at the Le Grand Paris XXX

 

“Harebear!” Chloe exclaims, running up to Harry and engulfing him in a hug.

 

“Hey Chloe, I’ve got a favor to ask of you and your father.” Harry says, politely untangling himself from Chloe.  
  
“Anything for you Harebear.” the blond swoons.   
  
“Can a few of my friends stay here for a while? Their apartments caught on fire and they have nowhere else to go.” Harry asks   
  
“Sure Harebear. Where are they?”

 

“Right now, they’re in the jet.”

 

“Well I’ll tell Daddy what’s happening and he might be able to get them a room for free…”

 

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ll pay for their rooms, after all, it was my inventions that caught on fire.”

 

“Oh no… I’ll get them rooms for free. I swear.” Chloe promises before she walks away to go find her dad.

 

(~~~(Harry and Chloe’s conversation was entirely in French)~~~)XXX now back into the jetXXX

 

“Okay, Kat, Chloe’s promised to get you guys rooms. Kat in the back of the jet, there’s a dressing room -my sister’s dressing room to be exact, but anyway, there’s some fancyish clothes there and I need you to put on a yellow top and a pair of white pants -please don’t question me on this.” Harry explains, pacing around the “livingroom” of the jet.

 

I nod and walk to the back of the jet, passing the video game room where Max, Randy, Danny, and Jake all were playing, and went into the dressing room.

 

It was an overload of fancy dresses and bright colors. I went to the dresser and looked for a yellow t shirt and white pants. I found a yellow t shirt with the cover to one of Jagged Stones albums on it and a pair of white bell bottoms that were slightly too long for me. I grabbed a white denim jacket and a pair of black heels that worked with the outfit surprisingly well, and left the dressing room and walked back into the “livingroom” of the jet.

 

“Hey Chloe, maybe you could help Kat find an outfit? She was at school when her house caught fire, she only has what she had in her emergency suitcase and what she has on.” Harry explains.  
  
“Yay! I get to take her shopping!” Chloe exclaims, bouncing in place.

 

“Oh and here she is now.” Harry says as he notices me. “Chloe, meet Kat. Kat, meet Chloe.”

 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” I say walking over to Chloe and shaking her hand.

 

“I’m Chloe.” The blond says. “There’s someone outside who will take your things to your room for you because we’re going shopping!” She exclaims.

 

“We are? I-I mean We are!” I say, mocking the blond’s enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah! And I’m going to take you to the best clothing stores I know!” Chloe says, dragging me to the back of the jet and tells me to grab my things.

  


XXX after Kat gets her purse with her phone, wallet, and other necessities in it, they are driven to a very large mall and get out of the limo XXX

 

“Holy mother of Arceus, this place is huge.” I mumble as Chloe and I step out of the limo.

 

“Yeah yeah. Come on! Let's get to the fun part!” Chloe exclaims as she drags me to the doors of the mall. “This is my favorite mall!” Chloe says, continuing to drag me through the store and past various kiosks until we get to one that practically glowed with all of the bright colors and plastic gems.

 

000~~~ I dislike shopping (but sometimes I find it fun) and I have little experience with malls (I’ve been to two -both times because I wanted to go to Hot Topic) so, I’ll skip the actual shopping and cut straight to the outfits and trying them on~~~000

 

I grabbed the outfits that Chloe had picked out for me and head to one of the changing rooms. I try on the dresses first; Chloe thought that I looked good in them, but I thought that they were too short. Next I try on the shirt and skirt combos; once again -Chloe thought that I looked good, but I didn’t like the lenght -well, lack there of. Finally, I try on the shirt and pants/shorts combos that we had.

 

I, personally, like the (f/c) t shirt  with (2nd f/c or color that goes well with f/c) swirls on it, paired with a pair of skinny jeans; Chloe thought that it looked a bit to ‘common’ and put it back.

 

Then I try on the black tank top, white ¾ sleeve jacket, and blue jean shorts. I like the outfit, but wish the shorts were longer while Chloe thought that it was perfect.

 

The final outfit that we had was a ‘punk rock’ like t shirt paired with a pair of ripped jeans. Chloe didn’t like it much (because it wasn’t her style)but said that I could pull it off, and I really like it.

 

XXX Chloe dragged Kit Kat through the mall, picking up different outfits as they went...

 

~~~~~~ a brief overview of your clothes…

 

One *medium length dress, four t shirts, four tank tops, two long sleeve shirts, one skirt, one pair of skinny jeans, two boot cut jeans, two bell bottoms, plus the ‘punk rock’ outfit.

 

~~~~~~ shoes…

 

One pair of sneakers, one pair of kitten heels, one pair of actual heels, and a pair of boots.

 

~~~~~~ make up…

 

A book of tips and tricks for the perfect look, eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lip liner, foundation (liquid and powder), blush, highlighters, mascara, and blending brushes/sponges.

 

And now, back at the Le Grand Paris hotel XXX

 

“Hey Kat, are you going to attend Françoise Dupont?” Chloe asks as we walk up to my room.

 

“Yeah.” I say, looking at the numbers on the doors as they pass.

 

“How long do you think that you’ll be staying here? I mean, like, in Paris.”

 

“I donno.” I say with a yawn.

 

“Your room is just at the end of the hall.” Chloe says, still walking with me.

 

“Thank you Chloe.” I say as we reach my room. I open the door, expecting to find the four boys lounging around the living room. “Where are the others?” I mumbled worriedly.

 

“They got their own rooms, remember?”

 

“Oh, oh yeah.” I say with a nervous laugh. “See you tomorrow then Chloe?”

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Chloe says before she walks away.

  


XXX the next day; at school. (My pov) XXX

  


“Sup girls?” Nino asks as he and Adrien walk up to Mari and Alya.

 

“We’re getting five new students!” Alya practically explodes as she tells everyone the news. “AND! And they’re from America!” Alya yells.

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. _‘WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?’_ Mari thinks as she remembers the conversations with Kit Kat.

 

“And there they are!!” Alya exclaims as she jumps up and runs over to the quintet standing behind Chloe. “Welcome to Françoise Dupont! Can I bug you for an interview?” Alya asks as the group enters the school yard.

 

“Move it loser. I’m showing them to their classes.” Chloe barks, knocking Alya away from the group.

 

“Chloe, why’d you do that!?” Kit Kat exclaims. “What’s she done to you?”

 

Chloe looks, momentarily, shocked. “Hmph!” Chloe says, crossing her arms and looking away. “Adrikinz!” Chloe exclaims suddenly and rushes over to Adrien.

 

Alya was standing up and dusting herself off when the quintet turned to look at her. “So, whatcha say? Can I interview you?”

 

The group of friends exchanged looks as Mari walks over. “Hey guys. Whatcha doing in Paris?” Mari asks nonchalantly.

 

“Nothing much. And it’s great to see you again Mari!” Kit Kat says, giving Mari a hug.

  


XXX Kit Kat’s povXXX

  


“Wait… You two know each other?” Alya asks bewildered.

 

“Yep we all know each other dawg.” Jake says, getting nods of agreement from the group.

 

“WHAT!” Alya exclaims.

 

Mari explains how we know each other.

 

“Oh yeah… my bad.” Alya says. “I’m Alya, creator of the ladyblog, journalist extraordinaire.”

 

“And I’m Nino, the best dj in Paris.” a boy in a red baseball cap says.

 

The bell rings, signaling that class will be starting in a minute, and everyone heads off to class. (everyone has the same class)

  


XXX in class XXX

 

“We have to sit together!” Chloe says as I enter the classroom and drags me to a table with her and Sabrina’s things at it. “Move Kat’s sitting here now.” Chloe says, knocking Sabrina’s things off the desk.

 

I help Sabrina pick up her things and apologize. “I-It’s o-okay.” Sabrina murmurs on the brink of tears as she moves to a seat in the back of the class.

 

“Chloe, she’s your friend! You can’t be mean to her like that!” Mari and I scold Chloe. “You should go apologize to her!” I continue.

 

Chloe humphs, grabs her things and walks up to the table that Sabrina was at. She says something before sitting down next to Sabrina.

 

“Students, please take your seats.” the teacher says as she walks into the classroom. The five Americans sit together in the front of the classroom. “Today we’re going to be studying magic. Magical creatures, to be specific.”

 

Murmurs of excitement and bewilderment float through the classroom. “Dragons, Ghosts, Pixies, Centers, Ogres, Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires, things of the like-” the teacher began to talk about the assignment when the akuma bells that Mari had told me about went off.

 

“Please exit the building in an orderly fashion.” The person on PA system tries to sooth as most everyone rushes to the door.

 

I run over to Mari. “Hey, be careful. I don’t want to play doctor anymore than I have to, okay?”

 

Mari nods and rushes out the door behind Alya, Nino, and a blond boy.

 

“Yo, Kit Kat. You commin?” Jake asked, holding out his hand.

 

I rolled my eyes and grinned. “You just wanna see my fight it.” I tease, taking Jake’s hand.

 

Danny phases us through the wall and floats us down to the ground before the others run off to transform. “You gonna fight this one with us?” Danny asks as the others run off.

 

“No, I’m out of practice and would probably get in the way.” I tell him.

 

“I’ve offered to help you with your powers, hell, if you want we can spar tonight.” Danny says before turning away. “If you’re not going to power up, stay safe.” He says and flies towards the growing darkness.

 

 _‘I wish that we didn’t leave Fu dog back in NYC. I could ask him what I should do.’_ I think as I begin to walk around the school.

 

“Why have the student when you have the teacher?” An old voice says from behind me.

 

I twirl around and see the person Fu dog had told me about when I asked him about this origins. “Master Fu.” I gasp.

 

“Oh, so I see he’s told you about me.” Master Fu says, walking over to me. “So, you wish to know what to do?” I nod. “It’s simple, do what you think is right but you must bear the consequences.”

 

“But... but I don't even know if I can still transform..." I mumble. 

 

“You may have left the past but it hasn’t left you. You are the calm before the the storm.” Master Fu says. “I have not misplaced my trust in you, my kin. The Tiger may be dormant but the slightest sound shall disturb its slumber.”

  
I take a deep breath. “Thank you, Master Fu.” I say and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fennix (the kawami)~~ "Holy mother of Mew, even I didn't see that one coming! Can you say plot twisting development shinanagins!"
> 
> Fennix (the person)~~ "Yep. I'm trying to be creative and I didn't even plan on; adding 4 new fandoms, expanding on an old character, them coming to Paris, Harry, Chloe being nice (yet), Fu dog talking to Kit Kat (Who's probably going to be called Kat or something like that), Master Fu showing up, nor them being related." *shrugs* "I guess that's what happenes when you go crazy trying to jump head first back into a story after 6.5 months."
> 
> Fennix (the kawami)~~ "True, true. but you've been doing great with blending back together with the original story."
> 
> Fennix (the person)~~ "Thanks Fennix, but I'm not ging to fix my leave of 6.5 months, so I'll try to make up for it."
> 
> As always,  
> Keep loving life,  
> Fennix <3


	12. Chapter 12

Kat’s pov)

I make sure that no one is around and open my purse. I take another deep breath as I look for Zina’s choker. I find the black chain choker and a wave of emotions crashes into me, making me crumple to the ground. My head was spinning so fast that I couldn’t keep up with it.

I don’t know when, but sometime during my break down I put the choker on. “Z-Zina, I-I’m so sorry for shutting you out, locking you up in the necklace for so long!” I cry. “I need you, I need you now more than ever.” I whisper, my voice dying.

“All you had to do was ask Kitten.” Zina murmurs into my ear.

“Zina! You came back!” I wail, taking the little ghost tiger with wings into my hands.

“I never left. I’ll always be here for you.” She murmurs.

“Let's go help our friends. Let’s shine!” I call as I stand up and am covered with a ghostly mist.

The sudden amount of magic in my veins again after such a long time makes me unsteady on my feet. ‘I’m the Ghost, the Dragon, and the Tiger. I’ve returned to my home. I belong here, I’ll do anything to protect my home!’ I think as I get the rush of magic under control

Suddenly I’m coated in a white light. “I am the Bangled Dragon. The true chimaera miraculous wielder.” I say, bringing up the courage to say the words that have been in my head ever since the day I lost my parents…

“Ladybug!!” Someone screams. I jump and fly off the direction of the scream.

  
XXX I fly over to Chat Noir, the source of the scream XXX

I look around and see all of the akumas that Mari had told me about -even some that she hadn’t told me about, rampaging around the area.

“L-Ladybug… she… she’s gone.” Cat boy whimpers.

“What are you talking about Cat boy?” I say, startling the feline themed superhero.  
“Oh God, not another one!” He exclaims, looking broken as he takes up a fighting stance. Before I could say anything, he attacks me.

I groan. “Hum, I am quite rusty but I don’t remember it hurting that much when I got smacked into a building last.” I mumble as I peel myself off of a wall. Cat boy attacks again, but this time I bock his hit and twist the baton from his hands.

Twirling the baton in my hand, I turn to him. “I’m on your side. Hasn’t Plagg told you?” I ask him, and I stop twirling the baton. Cat boy looks at me dumbfound and I sigh. “Figures, I’m not supposed to exist after Zina was turned and he took over.”

I hand Chat his baton and look around. “Have you gotten the civilians to safety yet?” Chat gives another blank stare and I sigh. “Nevermind, I’ll just ask Phantom.” I say and fly over to the halfa.

“Hey Phantom, are the civilians in a safe place?” I ask.

“Yea- WOAH! You’re… You’re actually fighting again! And you’ve had a costume change?” Phantom says.

“That can wait. Right now we need to round up the akumas. I’ll go get Am Drag, Ninja and Max, you think of a way to get these people corralled.” I say and fly off towards the giant red dragon in the sky.

XXX after MaxSteel, Am Drag, Phantom, Ninja and I finished corralling the akuma XXX

“I’m going to go look for LB. Can you hold them for a while longer?” I ask as I fly off to look for Ladybug.

XXX after flying around for a while I see LB XXX

“Ladybug!” I say, flying over to her. “Ladybug, my name is Bangled Dragon I’m on your side I swear. Me and my colleagues have the akumatized people corralled and we’ve just been looking for you to purify the akuma.” I explain hurriedly.

Ladybug doesn’t move. “Ladybug, come on. We’ve got to go, they can’t hold them forever.” I say grabbing LB’s shoulder.

“No… I can’t. I can’t do anything. Nothing. I can’t do anything right.” LB sobbs. “Hell, I can’t even protect Chat.”

“Ladybug, Cat boy’s fine. I got Vulpina to take care of him.” I tell her.

“No!” She wails, shaking violently as she cries.

I try to comfort her as I pick her up bridal style and fly her to Cat boy and Vulpina.

“Vulpina, we might have a problem.” I say as I set the sniveling LB down.

“Okay, so do you wanna try plan A or plan B first?”

“I already tried plan A.”

“So plan B it is.” Vulpina says and walks away. She comes back dragging Cat boy behind her.

LB and Cat boy see each other and give each other a tear filled hug. “I thought that you were gone!” They exclaim. “You stupid kitty, don’t do that ever again!” LB scolds Cat boy while giving him a hug.

After about five minutes, the four miraculous wielders swing, vault, and fly -respectively- to the akuma group.

XXX after the grueling task of finding the akumatized item, breaking said item, then catching the butterfly of every akuma there, they all go home or at least where they’re staying.XXX  
XXXX in Danny’s room at Le Grand Hotel XXXX

“I still can’t believe that you wouldn’t tell us about the Bangled Dragon!” Steel says.

“Maybe she didn’t think that it still worked?” Max says.

“That’s wonk man! I’m with Steel on this one.” Randy exclaims.

“Hey, she’s got her reasons.” Danny says.

“Easy for you to say! She told you about it!” Steel says.

“Yeah, the juice is up with that?! Why tell Casper and not the rest of us?” Randy asks.

“I didn't tell him, he figured it out.” I say, not about to start on the emotional roller coaster ride that is that story.

  
“Well, you still should've told us!” Randy exclaims.

“Well I was told not to tell anyone! I was told to not poke a sleeping bear!” I retaliate, unaware of the way my hands were shaking as they curled into fists nor of the tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Everyone stares at me as I stand up. “W-Wait! Kit Kat, I-I'm sorry-” Randy exclaims as he gets up and runs to the door.

“It's fine. I just need some fresh air.” I whisper, barely able to hold back my tears, as Randy blocks the door.

“I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to…”

“I know. It's okay, I'm okay, everything's fine.” I say, blinking as my tears begin to fall.

Danny gets up and walks over to us. “Let her go, she's a big girl. Have a little trust in her.” He says, placing a hand on Randy’s shoulder.

“It's not your fault Randy.” I whisper as Danny leads Randy away and I leave the room -heading straight for my room.

“Z-Zina?” I whimper. “Z-Zina, i-it's all my fault!”

“What are you talking about?” The ghost kawami asks as she flys from my purse. “You didn't do anything.”

“That's the point!! I didn't tell them, I didn't show them, and I didn't try to help you!” I cry, balling myself up on my bed. “I was going to leave you…”

“Kitten, you're not at fault. You didn't make Shy turn on everyone, you didn't make him , he stole me away from you so you couldn't interfere with his plans. You didn't know that I was infused with darkness, you lost control. You aren't the bad guy here.” Zina tries to comfort me.

“I killed hundreds more than Shy. I exploded and took out the entire city! Tell me how I'm not the bad guy!” I yell. “Hell, I wanted to help Shy and Celzo, but I killed them when I exploded! How can I know that I won't explode all over again?!”

“Kitten, that wasn't you.”

“It was still me behind the mask! That demon is part of me, I can't get rid of it, I have to live with it. I have to live with the constant fear that I'll hurt everyone, that I'll level another city!” I croak, losing my voice from crying. “I moved from New Mexico to Japan, then from Japan back to the US. The government made a cover up story for it; atomic bombs. And now everyone and there brothers are just a few clicks away from uncovering the truth!”

“Hell, I dyed my hair, got a permanent tan, and changed my name! All to get away from all of the lies!”

“Kat! Stop! Now! If you don't, you're going to frizz out! We're going to go see Fu!” Zina exclaims, forcing herself into the choker and taking control of the suit. ‘Kat, you need to talk to someone!’ Zina says as she glides across the city and lands on Master Fu’s rooftop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Anouncement

Hey guys. I'm sorry to announce that I'm not going to be continuing this story. I've messed it up a lot and I left it alone for far too long. But, if you want to take this story and run with it, feel free to! (Please credit me for the chapter(s) that you used.)

I'm sorry that I couldn't continue this story the way I wanted to. Thank you for understanding and to all of you who were wondering (Probably none of you, but I wanna feel special.) I'm going to have another story out some point in the future. 

Also, my school computer (AKA the only stable computer I have/had access to) is going to be taken for the summer in the next couple weeks. Then I only have my phone and my p.o.s. tablet computer that always freezes and deletes my work (I need a new home computer, I'd be ecstatic to get a flipping desktop!) to write on. 

I really love this fandom and all of the support that everyone gives up-and-coming writers like myself! I've honestly never finished a story, well, the way I wanted it to I mean. Welp, it's time to go buy a good chair for my desk (Mom gets upset when I take her sewing chair and don't put it back at the end of the day) and try to fix up my tablet. 

 

(Quick story about my mom.)

One time, when I took her sewing chair, she got a little mad. That night we were having spaghetti and after dinner I saw a meme that was about all of the different countries if they got into a verbal fight and at the end Italy broke through a window and said "Don't get upsetti! We have spaghetti!" and so, the next day (I took her chair again "Hey, It has a cushion and I normally sit for hours at my desk.") I left a note placed on a bowl of spaghetti. The note said; 'I took your chair, BUT there's no need to be upsetti, have some spaghetti!' she, honestly, didn't even get upset that I took the chair. 

She said; "You know, that note was funny. Just put the chair back when you're done for the day. Then we can work on getting you your own!" before she walked away, bowl of spaghetti and note in hand.

~~~Fin~~~

So that was a little story about my mom. But, anyways, thank you for reading the last two confusing chapters and putting up with my terrible attempt to make up for being gone for so long.

As always,  
Love,  
Fennix <3


End file.
